


Journey Through the Regions (A Hop Centered Story)

by CeriseSinclair12



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alola-chihou | Alola Region (Pokemon), Discovery, Galar-chihou | Galar Region (Pokemon), Houen-chihou | Hoenn Region (Pokemon), Isshu-chihou | Unova Region (Pokemon), Jouto-chihou | Johto Region (Pokemon), Kalos-chihou | Kalos Region (Pokemon), Kantou-chihou | Kanto Region (Pokemon), Pokemon Journey, Self-Discovery, Shinou-chihou | Sinnoh Region (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeriseSinclair12/pseuds/CeriseSinclair12
Summary: Set after the Post Game.Hop still feels like he isn't good enough and is completely lost on what to do now. His dream was taken away and he doesn't have a clear goal anymore. Suddenly a new path was shown to him, literally, and makes a decision to leave Galar. This time, however, he plans to travel across the regions. Hoping to find a new goal while getting stronger. Even if he left behind his brothers back since he didn't approve his decision. Five years later, he comes back to the Galar Region with experience from competing in other leagues but he's not the same Hop that Leon and the others used to know.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~First story since my creative burnout.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	1. His Starting Line

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've done in years. Hopefully I can make this story better as I go. Love some advice too if it can help. Some elements of the games and the anime will be in this story.
> 
> Unfortunately I do not own Pokémon, otherwise I would own Raihan, Leon and Hop. 😏❤
> 
> Be warned my grammar isn't that good.

_"I can't believe I'm doing this."_ Hop thinks to himself as he stares out the airplane window watching as the plane got farther away from the Galar Region, his home, until it was nothing but a small spec. He lets out a sigh as he turns away from the window, shutting it closed, and leans back into his seat. _"But it's for the best...even if Lee didn't support me."_

Hop frowns as he thinks back to what made him make this decision. He looks down at his bag and opens it looking directly at the Pokéballs inside. _"I just don't understand. Why didn't you support me, Lee? I just want to get stronger and better...so I can improve my skills as a trainer. Maybe even find a new goal in my life, so I don't feel like nothing."_

Hop stares a bit longer before zipping the bag closed, holding it close to him, and closes his eyes. "Might as well get some sleep."

* * *

_Hop stares as_ _Zamazenta_ _is defeated by Gloria's_ _Zacian_ _with one last powerful Sacred Sword. He felt a blunder of emotions like anger, shame, and sadness as he recalled his_ _Zamazenta_ _back into its_ _Pokéball_ _. He looks down with his eyes closed and slightly shakes in anger before taking a deep breath. L_ _ooking back up with acceptance but the feelings were still there. "Even with a Legendary I still can't beat her."_

_"Great battle, like always Hop! You almost got me there in the end!" Gloria smiles at her rival as she walks up to him._

_His smile felt strained, but she didn't notice, as he holds out his hand for her to shake. "That's our greatest champion for you...you really are strong, Gloria."_

_There was more he wanted to say to her but keeps his mouth shut in fear of saying something he'd most likely regret later as she shakes his hand._

_Gloria smiles brightly as she stops shaking his hand, "I love to have another battle with you some time again."_

_"Yeah...that would be great." He said unenthusiastically with a hint of anger._

_Now that she notice but before she could ask him what was wrong, Sonia came up to the two. "That was an amazing battle you two! I can see how you defeated_ _Eternatus_ _with powerful_ _Pokémon_ _like that!"_

_"Thanks, Sonia." Hop thanked as he walks away from the two, making his way back home. "I'm heading back home, mum is probably worried about me by now. See you later mate!"_

_The two watch Hop as he leaves, definitely noticing something wrong now. "Hop wait! Is something wrong?"_

_Hop simply keeps on walking as he makes his way out of the shrine. He felt as if he was a horrible trainer but then why would_ _Zamazenta_ _want to be his_ _Pokémon_ _. He felt...lost. "What am I supposed to do now?"_

_All his rivals found something during the Gym_ _Challange_ _. Gloria became the Champion, Marnie became the new Gym Leader of_ _Spikemuth_ _and even_ _Bede_ _is a Gym Leader now. Meanwhile, he's nothing but a trainer who couldn't beat his rival. Sure he has a legendary but he didn't have a goal, a calling to anything in particular._

_He hears footsteps coming his way up ahead, he really didn't want to talk to anyone so he did the first thing that came to mind, and hides near some trees. Peeking out a bit to see who it was only to see_ _Sordward_ _,_ _Shielbert_ _, Piers, and his brother making their way to where Gloria and Sonia are at._

_As soon as they are out of site he quickly makes his way back to_ _Postwick_ _._

_"I know Gloria will tell Lee if something is wrong with me but I really don't want to talk about it now." He quickly walks down the road leading to his house before he knows it he's in his room._ _His mother noticeably absent from home, "Of course she isn't home," He thought bitterly, "Probably out celebrating the opening of the Battle Tower with grandma and grandpa."_

_He grabs his_ _Rotomphone_ _and looks through the latest news. The wild_ _Dynamax_ _Pokémon_ _was trending so far but he could care less of that right now. He looks through for something else to read about but it was all the same, the_ _Dynamax_ _Pokémon_ _, Gloria becoming champion, and Leon's Battle Tower that had recently just opened._

_Letting out a sigh, he was about ready to just call it a night until something caught his eye. An article of the recent Leagues of other regions and a photo of each winner holding a trophy._

_Blinking before pressing on the article to read the rest of it. "I never really paid attention to the other regions before. I guess I was to busy with the Gym Challenge to notice."_

_He kept reading about how all these trainers and videos of all the matches were posted on the page. Each trainer has a special battle strategy, some he didn't even consider using at all, and he instantly was very intrigued. Some even had_ _Pokémon_ _he didn't know much about._

_"The winners are around the same age as I am but they all travel around. They don't even need endorsements to compete, only gym badges, and then they can take on the League." Hop continues reading the articles but then after a while his curiosity grew about the other regions._

_He looks up information about the other regions from their Champions to Elite Four and to the previous league winners. A few caught his attention immediately like Champion Red, Dragon Master Lance, Champion Cynthia, and even_ _Diantha_ _with her powerful Gardevoir. Mega Evolution and Z-Moves added fuel to his growing curiosity._

_Hop continues for a few minutes until he hears a knock on his door. He quickly turns off his phone and puts it away just as the door opens._

_"Hop, are you alright?"_

_Hop immediately knows it was his brother and quickly puts on a smile as the door opens fully showing the former champion, "Of course I'm fine, Lee. Why wouldn't I be?" He knew Gloria would tell him and if Hop learned one thing from living with his mother, it's learning how to fake a perfect smile._

_Leon makes his way to the bed and sat down across from him. "Gloria said you seemed upset earlier and I just wanted to know if something is wrong."_

_Hop quickly answers, wanting the conversation to be done already, "Nothing is wrong, I'm just tired from today that's all. I'm fine Lee, really. It's been a really long day chasing around those two weirdos."_

_Leon stares at him for a good full minute before sighing, "Yeah, I heard about the mess those two caused today." He pats_ _Hop's_ _head. "I was worried about you when I found out. I could've come to help sooner but the mess Rose left behind kept me busy."_

_Hop gives a small smile, "It's fine, Lee. If it makes you feel better Piers stayed to help us out. Gloria and I weren't completely alone."_

_Leon smiles slightly, "That's a bit reassuring, I guess. I have to thank him again sometime."_

_Hop usually would have been thrilled to spend time with his brother but now he just really wanted him to get out of his room. He wanted to lookup more about the other regions maybe even the_ _Pokémon_ _that lived there. "Listen Lee, I'm a bit worn out from today. So can you uh...leave."_

_Leon was visibly surprised, "_ _Wha_ _? Hop, you're always happy to spend time with me! Are you sure you're alright?"_

_Hop was quick to answer, "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just tired of today. I just...really need to sleep." To make his point he lets out a yawn and rubs his eyes._

_Leon brought the act since he gets up from the bed. "Oh, alright then, I'll be on my way." He lets out a laugh as he makes his way to the door. "Don't want to keep you up. How else are you supposed to be your usual energetic self if you're tired."_

_He turns to close the door behind him, "Goodnight Hop."_

_As soon as the door closes, Hop quickly turns his phone back on imminently looking up more videos of battles. Researching more about each region, its native Pokemons, its legendaries, and some lore._ _He stayed up almost the entire night reading and watching videos until three o'clock in the morning._

_The next few days he kept researching the regions. Even going to Sonia's lab to read some books about certain_ _Pokémon_ _that weren't native to_ _Galar_ _._

_At the moment, he was camping in the Wild Area with his_ _Pokémon_ _. His team playing with each other while_ _Zamazenta_ _was laying next to Hop, who was reading a book._

_"Look_ _Zamazenta_ _,_ _Mareep_ _reminds me of a_ _Wooloo_ _. It's an electric type though and its final evolution is_ _Ampharos_ _!" Hop shows the legendary a picture of the_ _Pokémon_ _._ _Zamazenta_ _looks at the_ _Pokémon_ _with curious eyes,_ _Cinderace_ _and his_ _Dubwool_ _coming over to see as well._

_The three_ _Pokémon_ _all let out sounds of wonder. Hop smiles happily as he looks back to the book turning the page. "Look it can even Mega Evolve! Think it would be a great addition to the team_ _Dubwool_ _?"_

_Dubwool_ _bleating as if he saying yes._ _Cinderace_ _even nodding excitingly as he looks over_ _Hop's_ _shoulder to see the Mega evolve form of_ _Ampharos_ _._

_Hop looks at the picture with bright eyes, "I wish I can meet one and hopefully add it to the team."_

_And like that, an idea forms in his head and gasping in realization._ _Hop looks at his three_ _Pokémon_ _with excitement. "That's it! Why don't we travel to other regions! Hopefully we can get stronger, maybe get a few new teammates, Who knows what you guys can learn out there!"_

_The three_ _Pokémon_ _nod in approval,_ _Cinderace_ _, and_ _Dubwool_ _practically jumping in excitement._ _Zamazenta_ _letting a small howl._

__

_Closing his book and jumping up to his feet in excitement, "Alright then, I'm going to ask mum if she'll let me travel! Then I have to tell Lee and Gloria about this too, can't leave without telling them."_

_Packing his camping equipment up and returning his_ _Pokémon_ _back except for one. He climes quickly onto his_ _Corviknight_ _making sure he wouldn't fall off, "Let's head home."_

* * *

**"Please gather your belongings, ladies and gentlemen, we are about to land. Thank you for flying with us today. I hope you enjoy your time here in the Kalos Region!"**

Hop jerks awake from the loud voice breathing quickly, holding his bag tightly to him, before calming down instantly after realizing they were just announcing their arrival to Kalos. He opens the window shade to see a beautiful region in view and smiles brightly. Taking out his Rotom Phone from his pocket and taking a picture of the region. "What beauty and we're going there."

The flight attendant then told everyone to put prepare for landing. They finally land and after getting off the plane Hop makes his way out with his bag and carry on suitcase rolling behind him. He was tempted to ride on Corviknight but waited until he found a place with fewer people around.

The moment he steps outside he felt something inside him change, in a good way, like he was supposed to come here and start this journey. He opens his bag and looks down at the Pokéballs with a smile. "We're finally here guys, time for our next adventure."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **This is an idea I had for a while** **decided to write it. I feel like** **Galar** **puts a lot of pressure on the younger gym challengers. Poor Hop 😞 I hated** **Bede** **for the first half of the game. At the moment I'm thinking about what** **Pokémon** **he might catch to add to his team. What** **Pokémon** **should be in his new team?**


	2. Kalos Region 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hop gets a new friend and his mother calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this is turned out okay

**Day 1 of Kalos Journey**

"Dubwool use Double-Edge!"

Dubwool bleating angrily charges at the wild Fletchling, who attacked his trainer and stole one of his favorite Poképuffs a few minutes ago and lands a successful attack at the struggling Pokémon. Fletchling flew backward, crashing down, and skidding to a stop on the grass. Dubwool cringed slightly as the recoil damage took a heavy hit, before balancing again for the next command.

The Fletchling struggles to get up and at that moment Hop saw his chance.

Quickly grabbing one of his empty Ultra Balls that he brought earlier and quickly throws it at the down Pokémon. It hits perfectly on its head before sucking into the ball and lands on the grass. Hop and Dubwool both look intensely at the ball as it shakes, hoping it wouldn't get out since they've been at it for a while now, after a few more moments of shaking it finally stops and signals for a successful catch.

"Yes, we did it Dubwool! Our first catch of Kalos!" Hop cheers as he goes to hug his first partner, who lets out a happy bleat and then goes to pick up the ball with a smile. He lets out the small bird Pokémon from its ball, the small bird looking up at him, "Welcome to the team, Fletchling. Rotom mind if you scan it." Rotom flies out of his pocket and scans the small tiny Pokémon, "Now let's see what Rotom says about you."

**"** **Fletchling** **, the Tiny Robin** **Pokémon** **, These friendly** **Pokémon** **send signals to one another with beautiful chirps and tail-feather movements. Despite the beauty of its lilting voice, it's merciless to intruders that enter its territory.** **This** **Fletchling** **is Female. She knows the moves** **Peck, Quick Attack, Razor Wind, and Agility."**

Hop laughs nervously as Rotom went back into his pocket, "Sorry, I'm guessing our camp was in your territory. I don't blame you for attacking but hopefully, we can get along now." The tiny bird chirps happily, forgiving him instantly, and she perches herself on Hop's shoulder. "Since you're part of the team now, how about we head back to camp so I can introduce you to the others." He turns to look at his partner and friend, "No hard feelings, right Dubwool?"

A happy bleat is his response, not at all holding a grudge towards the small bird anymore.

Hop laughs as he turns to walk back to his campsite with his partner by his side. He looks at the small bird that's perched on his shoulder and smiles brightly, "You're pretty strong to be able to take hits from Dubwool, and still be able to battle, you know that girl. I'm sure Corviknight will be happy to meet you under better conditions."

She chirps from the compliments, puffling her chest out proudly, and looks like she was saying, 'I know, I'm amazing.'

"Kalos seems amazing so far, maybe when we get a few new members for the team, what do you think Dubwool?" He asks the sheep Pokémon, who nods excitingly. "Great! I wonder who we should catch next, oh and before I forget, Fletchling, I've got something to give you when we get back to camp."

She tilts her head to the side and lets out a small chirp, wondering what Hop could give her after all they did just met a few minutes ago.

"I'm sure you'll love it, Dubwool got one before we first set out on our journey back home. I know you'll love it-"

**"Incoming Call! Incoming Call!"** Rotom flies back to and hovers in front of Hop and the name **Lee** on the screen.

Hop freezes instantly and frowns slightly, "Right, Lee just got back from the Battle Tower." Dubwool huddles up close to him and Fletchling doing the same since she notices her trainers change in behavior. "No doubt mum told him that I left Galar." He looks back at Rotom, he really didn't want to talk to his brother right now and said, "Reject call."

Instantly Rotom hung up and not even five seconds later, **"Incoming Message! Incoming Message!'**

Hop sighs as he looks at back the phone, "Let me see Rotom." Instantly the message was shown to him and he had a hunch on what it might say.

**"Hop. Pick. Up. The. Phone. We need to talk. Now."**

Frowning, even more, he grabs the phone gently since it was Rotom and starts texting Leon a message. He knew his brother was going to be mad at him but he didn't want to spend his entire journey arguing with his brother.

**"I told mum where I was going before I left and no I'm not coming back home yet. I plan to see this through all the way. I told mum that I'll either call or send a message to her every day. I'm fine, Lee. I know you didn't want me to leave but this is** **_my_ ** **decision and you won't change my mind. I left after Gloria and I talked about this, to be fair she didn't think this was a good idea either...I guess you both have that in common. I don't want to feel like a burden Lee. I don't want to embarrass you and Gloria by being weak. This is what I want, Lee. This is what I need right now.** **I supported you since you became the champion years ago even when I didn't get to see you as often as I would've liked. I cheered for you...the least you can do is try and support me. If you, Gloria, or anyone else want to know about me and my journey ask mum. I'll even bring back gifts for your best mates, as you did with me and Gloria.** **See you in a few years. Love you, Lee. Bye."**

Hop hits send, then blocking Leon's number to avoid any future conflicts, and puts his phone away. Sighing as he pets Dubwools' and Fletchlings' heads before looking back up with a smile. "Alright! Let's head back, I'm really looking forward to introducing you to the others, Fletchling."

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Hop stirs the curry as he watches Fletchling interact with his team, loving that his Pokémon immediately welcomed the newcomer, and playing what seems to be a game of catch. The ball rolling across the ground throughout the small campsite, the Pokémon running or flying after it. Overall Hop is happy so far, despite earlier, and is glad that his Pokémon love their new teammate.

Corviknight and Cinderace seem to have taken a liking to Fletchling, since she is one of the few females of the group besides Pincurchin, and seem to be a bit protective of her. For instance, if the others got a bit too rowdy or a bit rough while playing Cinderace or Corviknight would scold the others even Zamazenta.

Hop figures it because she's new and small, the others are fully evolved and are pretty big compare to her, they probably didn't want her to accidentally get hurt.

"Alright, the curry is ready! Time for breakfast mates!" Hop calls for his Pokémon as he starts serving the food.

**"Incoming Call! Incoming Call!"** Rotom came out of his bag and hovers in front of Hop, for once he was happy to see whose calling him, and the name on the screen bright: **Mum.**

Quickly nodding to Rotom, who answers the call. His mother appears on screen with a sweet smile from the looks of it she was in the kitchen sitting at the table. Probably drinking some late night tea considering that it's dark out already in Galar. **"Hi, honey! How's my little traveler doing?"**

Hop smiles brightly as he gives an energetic, "Hi mum, I'm doing great! Look, I even caught a new Pokémon," Hop turns to Fletchling, who lands on his shoulder wondering who her trainer is talking too, "This is Fletchling. I caught her yesterday and she's really great with my team. Cinderace and Corviknight already have taken a liking to her."

**"Aww, she beautiful, Hop. I miss you but it's reassuring to know you're having fun. Also...your brother and I had a talk last night."**

_"Of course he talked to mum. No doubt arguing with her for letting me leave in the first place. Probably asked her to tell me to come home too."_ Hop thinks to himself as he lets out a sigh. "Let me guess, mum, he was arguing with you for letting me leave and wants me to come back home."

Hop's mother sighs as she looks at him with a sad smile. **"He did scold me for accepting your decision and letting you leave home. He tried calling you in the middle of our conversation, telling me that you're too young to leave** **Galar** **to travel alone even if you have all your** **Pokémon** **with you. The fact that you left without telling anyone, besides me, made him worry even more. Telling me that you went through a lot during your Gym Challenge from what Gloria told him."**

"Yes but Gloria was the one who tried to reach out. It wasn't Lee, he didn't stop to try and find me to talk. Instead, he left it to Gloria to try and help me." Hop rubs his face as he looks at the ground. "Sometimes I think being the champion was more important to him than to be a brother to me. I know he had important duties and all but...I couldn't help but miss him, mum. Despite not being able to see him all the time I did love it when he came home but it was never for long since he would get called away."

His mother just stared at her youngest son with the saddest eyes ever. **"Oh Hop, why didn't you tell me this before you left? I know it was hard not having Leon around but it did take a toll on him too. He missed birthdays, holidays, and even family gatherings. He** **missed a lot of important things in our lives. Just see things from his point of view, I'm sure he was happy to finally spend time with you after these years and then suddenly you wanted to leave."**

"I waited for years for him to spend time with me. I waited weeks for him to come home after Gloria became champion. I waited days for him to finish fixing the mess Rose left behind. I even waited after the mess happened with those two weirdos. I waited and waited, mum, and then the Battle Tower opens and Lee never came back again until night. The best I got from him was only in the mornings before the Battle Tower. I just...got tired of waiting for him mum." Hop officially felt drained of his energy and was ready to call it a day even if it just started. He really didn't want to talk about this with his mum but it was already out. "I want to travel and see new things. Hopefully, find a new goal in my life. During the Gym Challenge I saw just how big a gap there was between Gloria, Marnie, Bede, and I. Gloria is the champion, Marnie is the new gym leader of Spikemuth and Bede is the gym leader of Ballonlea. Meanwhile, I'm just a trainer and I want to get stronger too maybe someday be a gym leader, be a member of the elite four, a Pokémon Ranger, or maybe even a champion of another region. I just need something to give me a direction for my life."

Fletchling chirps sadly as she nuzzles Hops' cheek. His Pokémon, who stops eating, behind him staring at him with sad eyes, hating that their trainer feels this way about himself. Dubwool letting out a sad bleat.

**"Hop, you helped saved** **Galar** **from the Darkest Day and stopped those** **Dynamax** **Pokémon** **. The news here is still talking about it. How is that not prove you're strong?"**

"Yes mum, I know but look through it again, the Gym Leaders, Sonia and Gloria are constantly mentioned, but where am I ever mentioned in all those articles. And it doesn't prove that I'm strong because Lee told me himself!"

**"..."**

"Mum, sure I caught Zamazenta but to everyone in Galar...I'm a nobody. When Lee was champion I was the champion's little brother. I want to be known for my own accomplishments and my own efforts. Not be in anyone's shadow. Lee didn't think I was strong enough to travel on my own. That's why I left the same day because it hurts to have a brother who doesn't believe that you're strong enough to take care of yourself." Hop didn't dare look up knowing he would shut down if he did. His vision is blurry from the tears in his eyes.

For the longest time, everything is silent, the only sounds are the chirping of the Fletchlings around.

**"Hop** **...I'm** **sorry you feel this way. Have you told Leon about this, about how you feel and that he made you feel like you weren't strong enough."** His mother sounds as if she seems hesitant about something.

Hop laughs bitterly, "Mum, when was I supposed to tell him if he was never around for long. The best I could do is tell him in the simplest and shortest way possible is through a text message. I didn't go into detail."

Another long silence takes place, not even his Pokémon made a sound. Hop was tempted to look up at his mom but instantly was against it.

His mom lets out a small laugh, void of any joy, **"So that's why he shut down during our conversation.** **He kept muttering about a message you sent him. Please, dear, tell me if I should be worried about you and Leon. I really hate for this to put a strain between both of you. You may have disagreements but he is still your brother."**

"I know mum but he's-" Hop looks back up for a brief moment to stare at his mother but really wished he didn't now. Eyes widening to see standing there behind her, near the entrance of the kitchen in his Battle Tower uniform is Leon.

Staring at Hop with wide eyes and he couldn't do anything but stare back.

Fletchling looks between Hop and the phone trying to figure out if who her trainer was looking at like that. Ultimately, after figuring out he was looking at Leon, she starts chirping angrily.

His mum looks back between her two sons, finally, Leon snaps out of it and the look in his eye was something Hop really hope wasn't pity for him, " **Hop I-"**

"I don't want to hear it. Not right now, Leon." He sharply cut him off, Leon visibly flinches since Hop always called him Lee, he looks back at his mom with a stone-cold face. "I'll call you later mum."

**"Hop-"**

Quickly pressing the end call and leans against one of the trees. Sighing deeply before looking at Fletchling, "What a way to start the day, huh."

Fletchling snuggles closer to Hops' face and chirps in a serene tone. She looks over to his other Pokémon and looks at them, giving them a look that said, 'Get over here you idiots!'

Hop's Pokémon all move to him and form a giant group hug. "Thanks, mates." As they pull away from the hug, he looks over to Fletchling. "Can't fight the gym right away since you don't have much experience yet and I still need to see how you fare in a battle."

Fletchling chirps excitingly as she looks over at her teammates, glad that she gets to train now.

"Alright, then let us get to training. Corviknight and Cramorant could be your first training partners, for now, then for fire type moves Cinderace could teach you some you could learn." Fletchling excitedly tweets as she flies over to her training partners and snuggles against each of them.

Hop laughs as he looks at the small bird. "I know you're ecstatic about training but first we need to eat since we were interrupted."

The Pokémon cheer as they all went back to sit near the pot, eating what was left of the curry they ate earlier. Hop serves himself a bit of curry, the conversation with his mother now forgotten, and pulls out his phone. "Now let's see, the first gym we're challenging is in Santalune City and the gym specializes in bug types. Only allowed to use two Pokémon for the battle." He looks over to Corviknight and Fletchling as they eat their food. "And I know exactly who to use."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **Fletchling** **is now part of his team!❤👍**

**Who else should be apart of the team?**

**Who should be his rival for Kalos?**


	3. Kalos Region 2: Gym Battle Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hop takes on the first Kalos Gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to the XYZ opening, the English one and the Japanese one. Love them both.
> 
> Again, I apologize for any grammar mistakes.

**Two Weeks since Arrival**

Hop spent nearly two entire weeks training Fletchling, she has a good chance now to battle the gym. She learned new moves and he even used his TMs from Galar and ones he found here to good use. Even teaching Corviknight new moves, both had expanded their moveset now each having to know six moves.

During those two weeks, he texted his mother and kept his replies short and straight forward. When she wanted to know exactly what happened between Leon and himself, he told the truth. By the end of it, she was extremely upset at both of them, mostly at Leon, and ended the conversation to go scold her oldest son.

Leon tried to contact him through Gloria but he ignored them both. He didn't want to talk to him at all but, since he heard everything that Hop told his mother, that's not going to happen now.

Currently, Hop is on his way to the nearby Pokémon Center to register for the league. He read online that you can register at any Center, unlike Galar. Thankfully, the Pokémon Center happens to be in Santalune City where the first gym is at.

He was noticeably excited as he walks down the routes that lead to the city. He could clearly see buildings in the distance and starts to run towards it. He eagerly wants to battle to see if all the training Fletchling did was worth it.

The city was huge, not as big as Wyndon, and the view is beautiful. Hop looks around as he walks and makes his way to find the Pokémon Center. It was easy to spot it due to the symbol.

Walking over to the doors and gently pushes them open, _"Wow, it looks different than the ones back home."_ He looks around briefly before walking to the counter, noticing that it has three-panel screens on it. He spots Nurse Joy with a Wigglytuff next to her.

Nurse Joy seems to be looking at something on her clipboard before noticing Hop, putting it down and smiles. "Good morning."

Hop smiles back, thankful that the Nurse Joy here is just as kind as the one back at Postwick. "Good morning to you too, Nurse Joy."

"At this Pokémon Center helping Pokémon in need is our number one goal. We're here for Trainers and Pokémon alike." She informs Hop before noticing the pokéballs hanging on his belt. "Do you need to heal your Pokémon?"

Hop shakes his head with a kind smile. "No, my Pokémon are fully healed but thank you for asking. I was hoping you could help me register me for the Kalos League."

"I sure can." Nurse Joy smiles kindly as she looks Hop fully now. "If you please touch this panel with your Pokédex?"

Hop bit his lip in worry, hoping this wasn't a problem. "I do have a dex but it's not like the Kalos one. I've got a Rotom Phone but it has my trainer ID and all that's in it." He brings it out and Rotom already has his information on.

Nurse Joy looks surprised but gives him a reassuring smile, "It's not a problem, really, I just need to do it the old fashion way then." She starts typing from a keyboard behind the counter, occasionally looking up at Rotom to not make any mistakes with his information. "I just need to do this and you should be all set. Now let's see here..."

Soon the panel in front of him changes showing a picture that he took for his league card, along with some other information about him. **'** **Hop Eldridge from Postwick Town is now registered to enter the Kalos League. The number of badges currently in your possession, zero. We wish you the best of luck.'**

"Alright then, you're all set for the Kalos League," Nurse Joy informs as her Wigglytuff opens one of the drawers from behind the counter and pulls out a small case. "And every registered Trainer is eligible to receive a Kalos region badge case, here."

"Wigglytuff." It said as it gives him the small case.

Hop looks at it, eyes shining in amazement. "Thank you, Wigglytuff." He turns to Nurse Joy, "I never saw a Wigglytuff before since they're not native to Galar."

"Here in the Kalos Region, my able Pokémon Center assistant is Wigglytuff. She's extremely helpful to have as a friend." Nurse Joy then bows her head and looks back at Hop with an encouraging smile. "Good luck with your battles! Train hard and always do your best. If you need directions to the gym, just head down the street from here and you'll see a fountain. Keep going straight, make a right turn at the corner and you should be good."

"Thank you very much, Nurse Joy." Hop gratefully said as he makes his way out the doors.

Hop steps outside and makes his way to the Santalune Gym running. Taking the directions Nurse Joy gave him, thinking to himself. _"This is it, this is the moment we've been training for! Hopefully,_ _Fletchling_ _will be able to handle the gym on her own but I got back up just in case."_

After passing the fountain and turning right he spots the gym due to the league symbol on top. Hop looks up at the small gym, _"Wow, it's weird not seeing a stadium as a gym but I don't mind. I wonder if they have gym missions."_

He walks in and finds a hall lined with photos of Pokémon. He strolls over to look at them, "I wonder what Pokémon are they?"

"Those are Vivillions." A female voice answers his question.

Hop turns to look at where the voice came from and saw a slim young woman, of medium height, with chin-length blonde hair with curls. Her eyes green and she has a pale complexion. She's wearing a white vest top, green cropped pants with lots of pockets, a white belt, brown ankle boots with laces that match her trousers, and a matching sweatband on her left wrist.

Hop notice the camera hanging around her neck, _"She must be a photographer."_

The young woman walks up to him with a smile on her face. "My name is Viola, I"m the Santalune City Gym Leader."

"I'm Hop, Hop Eldridge from Postwick Town." He held his hand out for her to shake.

Viola reaches to shake his hand. "Postwick Town? Aren't you a long way from home. We don't see many trainers from the Galar Region. Let me guess you're here to challenge me to a battle, right?"

Hop smiles and eagerly nods, pulling his hand away. "Yup, I've been training for two weeks nonstop until I knew I was ready."

"Good, I hope I get to see some of your Pokémon from the Galar Region. I would love to take a picture of them." Viola pulls her hand away too before smirking. "Now then challenger, let's make our way to the field."

She leads him out into a field and Hop notices right away that only the two of them, minus the referee, are the only ones there. _"The battles here must not be broadcast like the ones in Galar or attract much attention. I don't mind it though, less pressure to perform well compared to battle in front of an audience."_

Hop and Viola take their places on opposite sides of the field. The referee taking her place on the side between the two.

"The gym battle between Hop the challenger and Viola the Santalune Gym Leader, will now begin. Each side will have the use of two Pokémon and the battle will be over when either Trainer's Pokémon are unable to continue. Only the challenger can substitute Pokémon." The referee's voice echos throughout the gym as both Hop and Viola get ready.

Viola smile turns into a smirk as she pulls out her pokéball, "My lens is always focused on victory no matter what, Surskit go!" throwing her pokéball, opening to reveal a small sky blue round body shape bug with four long legs. Its eyes are black and under the eyes, there are pink spots. A small yellow antenna sticking it out on top of its head.

Hop looks at the unfamiliar Pokémon and didn't even need to ask Rotom to come out to scan it. Rotom points its camera at the small bug.

**Surskit** **, the** **Pond Skater** **Pokémon** **. It is a bug and water type. Surskit can walk on water as if it was skating and can attract prey with a sweet aroma it produces** **from the tip of its head.**

"Never seen a Surskit before but I'm glad you're the first one to give me an opportunity to battle one, Leader Viola." Hop grabs the ultra ball from his belt and throws it, "Give it your all, Fletchling!" The small bird appearing and waiting in place eager to battle.

The referee looks at the two before announcing, "Now, battle begin!"

Hop looks at Viola with determination and makes the first move. "Fletchling, let's start this battle with Peck."

Fletchling beak glows white seemingly growing bigger before flying quickly towards her opponent.

Viola instantly commands back as Fletchling grew closer to her Pokémon. "Quick, Surskit, use Protect."

"Go around it Fletchling!" Hop smiles as he looks at the small robin, "Imagine avoiding Cinderaces Pyro Balls!"

Fletchling narrowly avoids hitting the shield before curving around it and lands the attack. Knocking Surskit back and lands on its legs a few feet in front of Viola.

"Now use Quick Attack." Fletchling glows white and then shots off towards Surskit.

Viola is a bit surprised how quick this kid calls his commands but then again he's not new at this, at least from what she can tell. She shouts, "Surskit, dodge it!", and Surskit skates backward to successfully avoid the attack with amazing speed. It keeps skating around picking up speed as it goes, Fletchling seems unbothered by it as it keeps an eye on it perfectly.

_"It's fast but I know she has something up her sleeve to make it faster. I have to be careful here before she ends up beating me."_ Hop keeps his focus on the battle and said, "That's not gonna work, Fletchling, use Razor Wind."

Fletchling flies up high and her wings glow bright white, flapping them repeatedly causing crescent-shaped energy waves to be fired at Surskit.

Viola smirks, "Surskit, use Ice Beam."

"Surskit!" It fires an Ice Beam towards Fletchling, who dodges it after a slightly panicked Hop told her too.

"Use Ice Beam on the field." Viola orders soon after, Surskit fires another Ice Beam overhead and spreads all over the field, freezing it instantly. "The ice battlefield is picture-perfect. Surskit, let's go!"

"Surr skit!" It skates forward with even greater speed than before and Fletchling seems to now have a hard time following it.

_"That was close._ _She's smart, Surskit was already quick but the ice can make it go faster._ _Luckily, Fletching can go faster too."_ Hop thinks to himself before looking up at his Pokémon. "Fletchling use Agility and use Peck again."

She did just that, increasing her speed to keep up with her opponent, and charges at her opponent with Peck. Landing to manage the attack again.

"Shake it off, Surskit, and use Ice Beam again," Viola commands, Surskit firing Ice Beam and landed a critical hit on Fletchling due to how close she was to it. Fletchling landing on the icefield before she gets back up but with a struggle.

"You okay, Fletchling?" Hop asks worriedly as he looks at the tiny bird.

"Fletch!" She responds looking at him with a look that said 'of course I am'. She shakes it off before flying back up into the air.

"Great! Now, Fletchling, use Razor Wind." Fletchling performs the move again, this time sending more than before.

"Use Ice Beam again!"

Both attacks hit the other Pokémon, each taking major damage. Surskit has visible scratch marks as did Fletchling but she also has a bit of ice on her.

Viola didn't waste any time and calls out her next command, "Now Surskit, use your picture-perfect Signal Beam!"

"Surskit!" It jumps up into the air and launches a powerful Signal Beam, hitting Fletchling dead on. Causing a small explosion and the smoke spreading out.

Hop's eyes widen in worry and yell out, "Oh no, Fletchling!" Hop hated it when his Pokémon got hurt, like when Dubwool constantly got hurt during the gym challenge because of him. _"I underestimated her! I underestimated her ability and her Pokémon! No! Stop it, Hop! This is exactly what made you lose to Bede and Gordie in the first place! Panicking and doubt won't help!"_ To his relief, he hears a small chirp. _"Oh thank Arceus, she's okay!"_

The smoke clears up a bit showing that Fletchling was still good to battle. Hop calms himself down as he sees that she's doing okay, for the most part, and looks over to Viola with a bit of fire in his eyes. "Fletchling, let's go and use Peck!"

Fletchling twirls up into the air, looking a bit ticked off as it's beak glows, and heads for Surskit.

"Quick, dodge it!" Surskit narrowly avoids getting hit and skates to the side of the field. "Now, use Ice Beam!"

Surskit fires Ice Beam quickly know how fast and possibly angered its opponent is getting.

"Use Agility to dodge and then use Peck." Fletchling uses Agility and did a circle maneuver around the Ice Beam. Closing the gap between them and slams into Surskit with Peck.

"Surskit, use Sticky Web, go!" Viola quickly orders out.

"Fletchling dodge them all using Agility!"

Surskit shoots out several Sticky Webs in an attempt to trap the bird, who avoids them with speed and grace, but to no avail landing all around the gym. Hop made sure to train her to top form as much as he could get her, in all honesty, he is quite proud of her. "Alright, Fletchling, give it everything you've got and use Razor Wind!"

"Fletch ling!" She rises up high into the air firing multiple Razor Winds with amazing speed, to fast for Surskit to dodge them. Hitting Surskit head-on and causes the ice around it to break.

Viola gasps as her Surskit was hit with the attack, which seems more powerful than the last one. When the dust clears and reveals a fainted Surskit.

The referee quickly announced, "Surskit is unable to battle. Fletchling wins!"

Hop smiles as he throws his fist up, "Yes, we did it Fletchling! Just one more to go and we win." Fletchling around his head, happy that she defeated Surskit. _"I could actually win this."_

Viola recalls her Surskit into it pokéball with a slight frown but smiles at it afterward. "Surskit, you were amazing. You deserve a good rest." She looks over to Hop with a challenging smile, "You're good, Hop but I hope you're ready for my next Pokémon because it's not gonna be that easy to defeat." She throws her next pokéball with confidence. "Let's do this, Vivillon!"

Soon a butterfly-like Pokémon with wings appears on the field. It has a round, grayish head with large, black, pixelated eyes and a pair of skinny antennae. The tips of the antennae an ovoid scale that is dark gray on the upper half and beige on the lower half. Its legs are also ovoid and are dark gray on the lower half, beige on the upper half, and have a black band in the middle. It has two black circular hands.

Hop looks at the Pokémon as Rotom came out of his pocket. "Uh, Rotom."

**"I got it. Vivillon, the Scale** **Pokémon. It is a bug and flying type. Vivillon is skillfully able to find a source of water. It has been said that you'll find a spring if you follow it."**

"Thanks, Rotom. Fletchling, use Peck." Hop yells out as Fletchling uses Peck.

Viola smirks, "Not this time! Vivillon, use Psychic."

Vivillon's eyes glow blue, stopping Fletchling mid-attack before she could reach it, and slams her down to the ground.

_"That's not good."_ Hop thought as he looks at where Fletchling was slam too. "Fletchling, are you still good?" A quick response was what he got, as Fletchling struggles to get up. The ice on her body gone due to being slammed onto the ground. "Good, use Roost, and then use Steel Wing!"

Viola looks baffled. "Roost?! Steel Wing?!"

Fletchling heals herself a bit before her wings glow a silver color and slam her wings into Vivillon.

"Viv!"

Viola quickly recovers from her shock. "Vivillon, use Gust!"

Vivillon uses Gust, flapping its wings fast enough to create a strong wind. Fletchling tries to keep herself from being blown back but she was still a bit hurt and was ultimately blown back. Unfortunately, landing on one of the Sticky Webs from earlier and got stuck on it.

Hop gasps knowing she was having trouble getting out of it. "Fletchling!" He watches as she struggles to get out of it.

Viola looks confident as she smiles. "There it is! A picture-perfect opportunity, Vivillon, use Solar Beam!"

Vivillon then takes in sunlight and charges up her power into her mouth. As soon as she has enough power, she fires a huge beam at Fletchling and landed a successful hit. Smoke spreads as Fletchling fall out of it towards the ground, crashing, and shows that she fainted.

The referee looks to make sure she has fainted before turning back to her spot. "Fletchling is unable to battle. Viola wins. Trainer, please send out your next Pokémon."

Hop walks over to pick up Fletchling before walking back to his spot, grabbing the Ultra Ball from his belt, and smiles softly at her. "You did amazing out there, mate. I'm proud of you, so get a good rest now." Recalling her back into her ball.

Viola smiles as she watched Hop congratulate his Pokémon. She could tell that despite just getting his Fletchling, he has a strong bond with her already.

Hop grabs a pokéball from his belt, after pulling Fletchling's ball back in its place, and holds it in his hand. He looks at Viola with confidence and determination, "You're strong Viola, you used the Sticky Web from earlier to trap Fletchling. You said earlier that you wanted to see my Galar Pokémon. Unfortunately, he's not going to be easy to defeat. Now give it your all, Corviknight!"

He throws the pokéball and outcomes his Corviknight, who is more than ready to battle. "Corvi!"

Viola looks at him in awe, quickly grabbing her camera to take a picture, and Vivillon looks at the giant raven Pokémon with slight fear since he was bigger than it. Viola puts her camera down and looks at Hop gratefully. "Thanks for the great shot of your Pokémon. Now let's get back to the battling show we!"

Hop smiles back, confidence fueling him to battle. "Lets, Corviknight, use Steel Wing!"

"Corviknight!" the giant raven yells as it steeled it's wings and flew at Vivillon with greater speed than Fletchling. Vivillon didn't even have time to react before it felt Corviknight's wing slam into it.

"Vivi!" it cries out as it crashes into the walls of the gym.

"Corviknight, use Iron Head!" Corviknight charges at the bug type, not wanting to give it time to recover.

Viola could see Vivillon getting back up into the air. "Vivillon, use Psychic!"

Vivillon's eyes glow once again to stop the raven mid-attack, Corviknight struggles but to no avail, and it starts spinning the raven around the air before slamming it down to the field.

Hop knew he was okay, after all, if it can take a Dynamax move it can handle an attack like Psychic since Bede painfully loved using that move before. "Corviknight, use Drill Peck and then use Iron Head!"

Corviknight shots into the air not at all phased by the scratches on his body before using Drill Peck on Vivillon sending it back into one of the lights that hung from the ceiling. Ice getting on its wing due to the light bulb being covered by it. It dodges the Iron Head only for Corviknight to fly back around to hit it dead on.

"Vivillon, use Gust to send it back." Viola could clearly see this Pokémon was great in aerial battles and needs to end this quickly. "Got to admit, Hop, I'm having fun battling you."

Hop seems to be taken aback by what she said. _"Now that I think about it, I am too, I wonder why? I never had this much fun during the Gym Challenge"_ Hop thinks back trying to find the reason why that was. _"Guess I was too focused on winning and about what Bede said to enjoy the rest of it."_

Hop shakes his head and smiles back at Viola. "I'm having fun too! Corviknight get in close and use Brave Bird!"

Corviknight caws as it flew into Gust with no trouble at all, and uses Brave Bird. Glowing a brightly before speeding towards the Scale Pokémon crashing into it hard, sending it crashing into the field. Corviknight looks fine but the recoil did do some damage.

Vivillon gets up but with major damage and struggles to get up.

"Use Roost to heal yourself," Hop commands, not wanting to waste any chance. "And then use Drill Peck."

"Vivillon use Sleep Powder!"

Hop gasp at the sudden move and quickly calls out to the raven. "Corviknight, back up!"

However, Corviknight was already close to Vivillon and was hit by Sleep Powder.

It grew drowsy and struggles to stay balance into the air, ultimately landing on the field. He was struggling to stay awake.

"Corviknight, listen to me, mate. Stay awake. I know you can!" Hop said desperately as he knew Viola was going to make her move.

"Seems like this is the end of the battle, Hop! Vivillon, Solar Beam!" Viola smiles as she watches Vivillon charge up her attack.

Hop looks up at the Scale Pokémon in a panic before looking at his drowsy Corviknight. "Corviknight, look at me, mate."

The raven Pokémon looks over to him and sees the worry in his trainer's eyes. Corviknight looks back at him with determination, not wanting to give up at all.

Hop saw the look in his eyes and nods. "I need you to trust me. I'm not sure if this is going to work but we have to try."

Corviknight nods before turning back around and tries to stay awake.

"Now use Brave Bird," Hop yells out and taking a step forward to see if this was actually going to work.

At the same time, Vivillon fires Solar Beam.

"Corviknight fly through it while using Brave Bird!"

Viola's eyes widen when she heard what he said, "What!"

Corviknight met the attack head-on and struggles a bit to fly through but it ends up helping him stay awake. He kept getting closer to Vivillon and picks up speed, looking like he was slicing through the move, and appears in front of Vivillon.

Vivillon could only widen its eyes as Corviknight crashes into it, and sends it shooting towards the ground. Dust shooting up as it crashes down and slowly clears up.

Vivillon fainted.

Coviknight land on the field, standing tall with its wings spread out to look bigger, and caws out its name in victory.

Viola and the referee look at Corviknight in awe.

The referee snapping out of it and clears her throat before announcing, "Vivillon is unable to battle! Corviknight wins, which means the winner of the match is Hop!"

Hop, meanwhile, stood in shock. _"We did it...We actually did it!"_ Hop runs over to Corviknight, who greets him with a playful peck on the head. "Corviknight, we did it! We won our first Kalos gym badge!" Corviknight nuzzles his face, while Hop hugs him. "You and Fletchling did amazing out there!"

Viola recalls Vivillon, thanking it for battling hard, and walks over to Hop and Corviknight with a smile. "Congratulations, Hop. You beat me and my Pokémon, this is to prove that you won your Gym battle against me. The Bug Badge."

The referee walks over with a small tray, Hop turns to look at it more closely, and it has the gym badge on it.

Hop looks at it for a moment and carefully grabs it, holding it in his hand. Corviknight looks at the badge with a proud look. "Our first Kalos gym badge, Corviknight, you and Fletchling did awesome out there." Hop looks to turn back to Viola and holds out his hand for her to shake. Call it a force of habit since he did this a lot back home but he didn't mind. "Thanks for the battle, Viola, and thank you for the badge."

Viola looks surprised for a second but smiles kindly and shakes his hand. "No problem, I should be thanking you for the battle and the great picture I got of your Corviknight. I usually take pictures of Bug types but I made an exception for Corviknight. It's not a Pokémon you see out here, after all."

After pulling away from the handshake, Hop puts his Bug badge in his badge case. He looks over to Corviknight, grabbing his pokéball and recalling him into his ball. "Alright, mate, time to head to the Pokémon Center for you and Fletchling to get healed up."

"I'll go with you, I have to heal my Pokémon too. If that's alright with you?" Viola asks as she makes her way into the hallway.

Hop nods as he runs to catch up with her. "I don't mind, maybe I can tell you about the Galar Region on the way."

The two made their way out of the gym and to the Pokémon Center.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, I did the battle okay. Not my strongest form of writing.
> 
> Who do you think should be Hop's Kalos rival?
> 
> Should I skip some gym battles and only do specific ones?


	4. Kalos Region 3: Leon & After the Gym Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pretty chill chapter until the next gym battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing battles is not my specialty.

Meanwhile, at the Battle Tower in Wyndon City, Leon has yet another long night filling out paperwork and signing documents for the league's next Gym Challenge season.

Thankfully, he wasn't completely alone tonight since his best mate and rival is with him.

The two were just talking about next season's Gym Challenge until Raihan brought up Hop.

"So, how's that brother of yours doin'? Haven't seen him around in a while." Raihan asks as he scrolls through Pokegram, already having to scroll through his Pidgetter account for comments and tweets.

Leon tenses up for a moment, sighing, before continuing his work. "Hop left to travel the other regions about two weeks ago."

Raihan looks up from his phone, not expecting that answer at all. "Really? All this time I thought he would be at the Wild Area."

"I think I would rather have him here at the Wild Area rather than to some faraway region." Leon sounds a bit sadden, hoping Raihan wouldn't notice, but unfortunately, his rival notices right away.

Raihan rolls his eyes, turning his phone off, and sits back on his seat. "Alright man, talk to me about what happened." Leon looks with wide eyes. "Don't give me that look. Something obviously happened between you two, I know something did for two reasons. Reason One: You look like you haven't slept in two weeks. Reason Two: You and I both know that Hop would be messaging you non stop about his little adventure."

Leon just stares blankly at Raihan, breaking his gaze to look at his desk. "I screwed up and made a mess of things, big time."

"It may not be my business but you wanna talk about it?"

Leon groans as he leans back on his seat. "Well, it's like this..."

* * *

_"Hey, Lee!" Hop quickly ran up into the former champion's room, Leon slightly startled as he was getting ready to leave to the Battle Tower, with his book in hand. He's shaking in excitement as he looks at his brother. "I have great news!"_

_"What's got you so excited? Did you catch another_ _Pokémon_ _or did you watch another one of Gloria's matches?" Leon smiles as he fixed his uniform and made way to his massive collection of sports caps to grab his favorite one, his back towards his little brother._

_Hop shook his head as he smiled brightly, "No, I just talked to mum right now. I had asked if I can leave_ _Galar_ _to travel to the other regions and she said yes!"_

_At that, Leon felt his body abruptly stop moving and tense up, almost uncomfortably. The words 'leave_ _Galar_ _' seem to echo loudly in his ears and in the room. Not sure if he heard right, he turns his head slightly. "Um, what? Sorry, what did you say?"_

_Hop tilted his head slightly confused but shook it off. "I asked mum if I could leave_ _Galar_ _and she said yes."_

_With that confirmed, Leon felt a whole mess of emotions and turns to look back at his collection. He stayed silent for the longest time and didn't even hear Hop calling him._

_"Lee...Lee? What's wrong? Are you okay?"_

_Leon jumped at hearing the concern in his brother's voice and cleared his throat before turning to face Hop._

_"Y-Yeah, I'm fine just spaced out a bit." He tried not to sound nervous or awkward but failed miserably. "S-So, why do you wanna leave?"_

_Hop opens his book and flips through the pages. "Well, I was looking up some of the other regions and watch some videos of their_ _Pokémon_ _League matches. I even looked up some_ _Pokémon_ _and my team thinks it's a good idea."_

_"Hop.."_

_He didn't hear his brother and continued on. "Maybe I can compete in their League too. I could improve my skills as a trainer and maybe even get new_ _Pokémon_ _."_

_"...Hop..."_

_He continues to flip through pages and stops on one with locations to visit. "Maybe I can visit some of the places that I hear_ _Kabu_ _talk about in_ _Hoenn_ _. I can even go to the Village of Dragons in_ _Unova_ _since I hear_ _Raihan_ _wanted to go there someday to compete in the tournament."_

_"Hop!"_

_He looks up to stare at Leon, who had an uneasy look. "Yeah Lee."_

_"Hop…" Leon started, hesitating a lot knowing the next few words he was going to say was going to end up making this into a disaster. "I-I don't think that's a good idea."_

_The look on his brother's face completely destroyed him, and from the silence, Leon knew this wasn't going to end well. Not at all. He hated the look on his face, it made him feel like a jackass._

_Hop continued to look at his brother and his mind was racing. "I-I don't understand, why? You always supported me, Lee. So, why not with this?"_

_The hurt look on his brother made Leon want to let him leave but he tried so hard to not let it break his resolve._

_He was looking forward to spending time with his brother after he finished_ _the_ _paperwork_ _he had left for the Battle Tower. Sure, it took him about a month to finish everything else but he did it all, without so much as a break, so he could finally spend some time with Hop._

_Now suddenly_ _Hop_ _wants to leave home, leave the region._

_He didn't want him to leave. He's just thirteen years old, and he wants to leave to who knows what region where he didn't know anyone or half the_ _Pokémon_ _there._

_Leon got even more uneasy, did his brother not want to spend time with him at all? Did he do something wrong before he got the idea to leave?_

_The other regions weren't bad but they did have their fair share of_ _trouble with organized crime._ _Sure it's unlikely that Hop would get into trouble with them but k_ _nowing he was could possibly be endangered by those evil organizations out there._

_He knew it was stupid to use that as an excuse since hundreds of_ _trainers lived there and never had a problem with those organizations during their journeys._

_But this is his brother he's talking about, he'll most likely run into trouble accidentally._

_No, he won't take the risk, there was no negotiating this_ _._

_He won't use his own excuse of wanting to spend time with him, so he opted to use the other. The excuse to protect his brother from potential danger._ _"You're not leaving, the other regions aren't a place for a thirteen-year-old to be roaming around."_

_Hop laughs but the way he laughed made Leon feel on edge. "Like_ _the Wild Area is a place for a thirteen-year-old to be roaming alone."_

_"It's not a good idea," Leon said. "The other regions all have trouble with those criminal organizations and I don't want you to get hurt. They've been active for this long for a reason, they have_ _strong_ _trainers in their ranks. They have_ _Pokémon_ _that you'll most likely have trouble with. You just started your journey months ago."_

_Hop looks a bit offended but shakes it off. "But I'm not going to face them, Lee. I'm going to enter the_ _Pokémon_ _League and maybe catch a few new_ _Pokémon_ _. I want to improve my skills as a Trainer, so I can find my own path. I want to learn new things...things that I won't learn staying_ _here_." _Hop paused for a moment before giving Leon a reassuring smile. Closing his book shut and pulls out his phone. "If you're worried so much about me running into trouble,_ _I'm not going alone,_ _Zamazenta,_ _and all my_ _Pokémon_ _are coming with me to make sure I'm safe. As for the_ _Pokémon_ _I don't know about,_ _Sonia updated my_ _Rotom_ _Phone so it has the National Dex. If that isn't enough,_ _I told mum I would call her every day."_

_'Of course, he has it all covered' Leon thought to himself as he continues his fixed gaze on Hop. He knew his brother wasn't going to let this go without a fight. Unfortunately, there was another excuse to use but he didn't want to use it since it was a low blow._ _He sighed and murmurs. "Hop...you don't understand-"_

_Hop cuts him off, moves to stand in front of him, voice rising. "I took on the gym challenge and made it all the way to the Champion Cup. I help battle the_ _Dynamax_ _Pokémon_ _! I'm helped Gloria battle_ _Eternatus_ _! We even battled those two weirdos! I helped calm down a legendary_ _Pokémon_ _!"_

_"That doesn't prove that you're strong! For most of those battles, you had help because you weren't strong enough to do it on your own!" Leon snaps but puts his hand to his mouth immediately regretting what he said._

_He used the excuse, that awful low excuse._

_"...What?" Hop just had his gaze fixed on Leon, who couldn't tell what he was going on in his head, but one thing he could clearly see is the utter despair in his eyes. As soon as it showed it quickly disappeared and a blank look replaced it. "You don't think I'm strong enough to go alone."_

_Leon thought for a moment, hoping to find a way to take back what he said, but it's like his mouth had a mind of its own and kept talking. "It's just..._ _Gloria told me that you struggled during the challenge and how you seem to be doubting yourself a lot through it. You did struggle to beat Gordie_ _during your first match and rematch."_

_'Oh my Arceus! Shut up!' A voice in his mind shouted. 'You're going to make it worse!'_

_Of course, his mouth kept running, ignoring the voice of reason._ _"_ _When Rose unleased_ _Eternatus_ _, I only worried for you. I didn't need to worry about Gloria since she proved that she could handle herself by defeating Rose,_ _Eternatus_ _, and ultimately me." He carefully looks at Hop, whose expression never changed. "Look, here you have Gloria, and I. You'll be completely alone if you leave, so if you get into trouble, we won't be able to help y-"_

_"Shut up."_

_Leon was stunned for a moment. "...Excuse me?"_

_"Just shut up."_

_"Don't talk to me like-"_

_Hop glares at Leon like never before and speaks with a dark tone. "I don't need you to protect me, Lee. So sorry if I'm not strong enough for your liking." His glare never wavered on Leon. "Not everyone is like you and Gloria."_

_"Hop, I didn't mean it like that-"_

_Hop snaps as his glare hardens, "Not everyone is born talented like you! Not everyone wins on their first try like you!"_

_Leon didn't like how his brother was talking to him and glares back. "Calm down and watch it with the-"_

_"No, I helped defeat a legendary_ _Pokémon_ _! A_ _Pokémon_ _you couldn't defeat! I'm one of the Heroes of_ _Galar_ _but everyone, including you, only seems to care about Gloria!" He yells furiously._

_"Hop," Leon warned as he felt his anger build up. "You're not going anywhere but your damn room and the Wild Area. So let it go."_

_'Oh Arceus, strike me down to get me to shut up!'_

_Hop ignored what was said and continued on. "You say I'm not strong enough but I proved to be to myself and to mum that I am. That's why she's letting me go!"_

_"I don't care what mum said because you're not going!" Leon's voice raises louder. "You're better off here in_ _Galar_ _than out there!"_

_**"I'm not going to stay here! I'm leaving whether you like it or not!"** _

_**"You're not leaving! You're not strong enough to go out there by yourself!"** _

_Both stood in silence and glare at each other. Not one of them backed down, the tension between them so thick it was suffocating. It was like two were trying to intimidate the other._

_'Arceus kill me now.'_

_Leon was the first to break away from the glare down_ _with a sigh. His eyes still harden as he spoke to his brother. "I gotta go to the Tower. I'll see you later, Hop."_

_Hop scoffs as he shakes his head as he turns to leave. "Of course you care about the damn Tower right now. Bye. Leon."_

_Leon looks at him with a heartbroken look. Hop always calls him Lee no matter what, even if he was upset it was always Lee._

_Before Leon could say anything to him. Hop ran into his room, slamming the door, and locking it._

_Leon walks over to the closed door about to knock but stopped himself. He lowers his fist to his side and rubs his face. Hop wasn't going to talk to him, at least not right now. He takes one last look at the locked door before he makes his way down the stairs to leave to the Tower, maybe later he can talk to Hop_ _._

* * *

"...Later on, my mum told me he left hours later. I was upset about it for a while, arguing with my mum and it until I got a text from Hop." Leon pauses for a moment thinking about what he heard when he walked in on Hop's conversation with his mum. "I overheard him tell her that he got tired of waiting for me. That I made him feel like my title, when I was Champion, was more important than him. All the time during the Gym Challenge he said that he felt like he was in my shadow. No one knew him as Hop the Challenger but the Champion's little brother. How there was a big gap between him and the other challengers."

Leon rubs his face and looks like he was about to cry. "I made him feel worse about himself. Like he wasn't good enough, wasn't strong enough. Arceus, I should've just stayed quiet and let him leave at least we would've been in good terms still."

While Leon kept talking, Raihan didn't interrupt once and just kept quiet. Letting Leon tell his side of the story fully first.

Finally, after Leon finished talking, he spoke. "Look, I may not be an older brother but...what you said was uncalled for." Sighing he leans forward on the desk. "The kid just wants to get stronger and find something in life. When you became Champion, how do you think all of us felt? I didn't know what to do until the former Gym Leader of Hammerlocke took me under his wing. Sonia didn't either and look how long it took her to find a goal."

Leon just sat quietly, letting the words sink in, before looking back up to his friend. "You're right. I was stupid and I said the worst thing I could possibly say to him. I completely messed up. He won't even talk to me anymore."

Raihan reaches over the desk to pat his back. "Then make it up to him when he gets back. Think about how you're going to make it up to the kid. Hell, pass a message through your mum.

Leon thought about it. He didn't want to message through his mum and possibly close off the only way of contact to Hop. He would have to wait, wait for his brother to return, to apologize.

Even if it meant waiting years.

* * *

After defeating Gym Leader Viola and healing up his Pokémon at the Center, Hop went back to his campsite.

Currently, he was showing his team they're newly earned Gym badge. Fletchling seems to be the happiest of the group, having the chance to fight her first Gym battle. Corviknight and the other Pokémon congratulating her.

Hop's eyes shine brightly as he stares at the Bug badge. "We did it. We actually did it! Our first Kalos Gym Badge!" He looks at Corviknight and Fletchling, beaming with pride. "And I have both of you to thank for it."

Both cheer in their own way before nuzzling their Trainer. "Aww, mates, thank you for your hard work. Especially you Fletchling, you did great for your first Gym battle."

Fletchling gives a happy tweet and puffs her chest out in pride. Corviknight rolls his eyes before lightly pecking her head, causing her to chirp angrily at him.

"Now Corviknight, no need to dampen her mood yet." Hop playfully scolds as he takes out his phone, Rotom floating out of his hand turning the camera on. "Now I think we should send mum a picture to show her that we won our first badge."

Corviknight and Fletchling nod in agreement.

Hop opens the case to show the badge, shining in the sunlight. Rotom made sure to take a good pic before automatically sending it with a message that said 'First Gym badge of Kalos.'

"Thanks, Rotom." Hop thankfully said to it.

**"No problem."**

He puts the badge case away before turning to face his Pokémon. "Now as much as I want to keep celebrating, we still have to train for the next Gym."

All of his Pokémon perk up at the mention of the next Gym, minus Zamazenta since he's chosen to not participate in any battles for obvious reasons, and pay close attention.

Hop looks at Rotom who already has the notes that he took before coming to Kalos. "Let's see, the second gym is a rock type and I'm allowed to use three Pokémon." For a moment Hop remembers his match with Gordie and how he was utterly defeated by him. Also remembering how he struggled a little during their rematch. "Oh how this gym is going to bring back memories but we're more prepared now."

His Pokémon cheer in agreement, minus Fletchling who tilts her head to the side in confusion.

"Now I'm going to choose one of my Galar Pokémon, Fletchling will be second since I want her to gain experience, but the last will have to wait." Rotom pulls out the Kalos map and shows the areas that have water. "I want to catch another Kalos Pokémon."

Hop looks over to Fletchling and pets her head. "You'll be at a type disadvantage but I know you can pull through."

"Fletch!" She tweets happily as she puffs out her chest again, liking that her Trainer believes in her.

"Now as for what Pokémon we should ca-"

"Froakie!"

"Flabé!"

Hop, and his Pokémon, perk up at hearing the cries. Hop getting up from the ground when he hears more cries of Pokémon.

Hop quickly turns to his team and recalls back Dubwool, Cinderace, Corviknight, and Toxtricity into their pokéballs. He looks at the remaining Pokémon, his voice firm. "The rest of you stay here, I'm going with the others to see what that was, I'll be back."

"Fletchling!" The tiny robin calls out as she flies to stop in front of him.

Hop looks at her, confused before he figures out what she wanted. "You want to help too, don't you?"

She nods as she moves to land on his shoulder.

Hop sighs as he runs towards the direction of the cries. "Just be careful, okay, you still don't have a lot of experience yet."

"Fletch." She replies as she nods, reassuring him that she'll be careful.

The cries grew louder as he ran towards the sound, to him it felt like they were calling for help, and soon came to a part of the forest with a small clearing. He spots the truck and immediately notices the Pokémon that are caged up.

He recognized some of the small Pokémon groups that were caged in together. The first group is the water starters for the Kalos region.

Starters were extremely rare to come by in the wild, Hop knew that and whoever caught them definitely didn't catch a whole group just to give to new Trainers.

The second group is a flower-like Pokémon that Hop didn't recognize.

The other groups were more recognizable due to seeing them in the books he read back home.

He looks around to see if anyone else was nearby, he didn't see anybody and runs to the back of the truck. He pulls down the lift and climbs on and starts trying to unlock the first cage.

The Pokémon in the cages look at him in fear but he gave them a reassuring smile, Fletchling chirps to reassure them as well. "It's okay, don't be afraid. I'm going to help you all get out of here. As soon as I open this you need to get out of here."

"Hey, kid! Get away from my truck!"

Hop turns around to see a man standing just a few feet away. He notices right away the small cage he's carrying with his left hand, with a Riolu struggling to get out of it.

Hop knew what this man is and was undoubtedly upset about it.

A poacher.

Hop put on a brave face and reaches for the pokéballs that held Dubwool and Cinderace. "If you think I'm just going to let you poach these Pokémon then you've got another thing coming!" Hop throws the balls out, "Dubwool, Cinderace, get ready for battle!"

The two Pokémon look at the man with anger as they got ready to battle.

The poacher looks at the two with a smile. "Those are some nice Pokémon you've got kid, can't wait to take them." The man grabs a pokéball from his pocket and throws it. "Aggron, crush the brat and his Pokémon, use Earth Power!"

Aggron fist glows white and slams it to the ground. Cracks glowing white traveling towards the two Pokémon. Cinderace quickly runs to avoid getting it, Dubwool hastily dodges the attack, narrowly avoiding it.

"Cinderace use Pyro Ball and Dubwool use Double-Edge!" Hop quickly turns back around for a second to look at the caged Pokémon and quickly said, "I'm going to have two of my Pokémon help you guys out. As soon as the cages are open, run as far as you can."

He grabs his two remaining pokéballs on his belt, letting out Toxtricity and Corviknight who look around before spotting the small Pokémons. Hop raises his right hand to let Fletchling perch onto it before leading her down next to one of the cages, she looks at him confused. "You're going to help them get them out. We'll deal with the poacher."

He turns back around to see that Pyro Ball had successfully hit but Aggron manages to avoid Dubwool's Double-Edge. Hop quickly made his next move, "Cinderace, use Flame Charge then Pyro Ball and Dubwool, use Cotton Guard then Double-Edge again!"

The poacher scowls as he yells at his Pokémon, "Flash Cannon and then Stone-Edge!"

Hop knew his Pokémon would instinctively dodge when needed too and watches intensely as both of his partners attack.

Aggron fires off a Flash Cannon at Dubwool, who finishes using Cotton Guard, and takes minor damage from the attack. Aggron prepared Stone-Edge but was hit on its side by Flame Charge.

Dubwool let out a bleat before using Double-Edge on it, sending Aggron falling to the ground. It didn't have time to recover, Cinderace kicks a Pyro Ball towards Aggron, and was hit by the other attack. Leaving it with a burn.

"Aggron! You better get up if you know what's good for you!" The poacher yells at the fallen Pokémon, who flinches from the tone his Trainer is using knowing what the consequences if he didn't follow orders and tries to get up.

Hop notices Aggron flinching, now that he looks closely at it he does see a few old scars on its body, and immediately felt a bit of rage. _"So, he abuses his_ _Pokémon_ _. Let's see, a poacher who catches sells_ _Pokémon_ _and he abuses his own if they don't pull through with orders. Not gonna lie but no way am I going to let him get away with this!"_

Hop looks back behind him to see that some of the caged Pokémon had already been released and left. The only groups left to free were the Froakie and the flower-like Pokémon. He turns back around to face the battle in front of him and looks at Cinderace. "Charge up Pyro Ball, give it everything you've got, and wait until I tell you to fire it!"

Cinderace nods quickly and readying his signature move.

"Dubwool, use Facade and then followup with Zen Headbutt!" Hop quickly said as Aggron gets back up and didn't look too happy.

"Use Flash-" The poacher was cut off by Dubwool, who quickly attacks.

Dubwool didn't even hesitate a little and uses Facade quickly, Aggron stumbles back from the first attack, and then follows up with a strong Zen Headbutt quickly.

"Cinderace, now use Pyro Ball." Hop lets a small smirk form as his fire starter kicks the charged up fireball towards the weaken Pokémon.

Aggron only looks at the incoming attack, too weak to move out of the way.

Pyro Ball slams into Aggron, falling instantly as he was hit and ultimately faints from the amount of damage it took from the two Pokémon.

"Useless, utterly useless!" The poacher recalls the fallen Aggron into his pokéball, shoves in his pocket, and takes out another pokéball. "Let's see how you deal with this!" But before he could throw the ball, fluffy sticky frubbles cover his hand that held the ball. "What the-"

"Froakie!"

Hop turns around to see one Froakie, noticing the others have left already, realizing that it threw the frubbles. Froakie throws two more at the poacher's feet, preventing him from escaping.

"Dammit! I can't get this stuff off!"

Hop runs over to the man and yanks the cage from his grip and puts it down in front of him. He quickly unlocks the cage and opens it wide. "There, you're free."

The Riolu just stares at him for a minute before running off into the forest.

"You're going to regret that kid!" The poacher yells angrily at him.

Hop scoffs at the man and turns to glare at him, "I would never regret helping a Pokémon from people like you."

The man glares back and looks absolutely livid, "You little b-" Getting cut off by two frubbles that was thrown on his mouth to shut him up.

Hop holds in a laugh before looking back at the Froakie. "Thank you."

The frog-like Pokémon nods and proudly said, "Froakie!"

Hop laughs and takes out his phone, "Rotom, look up the phone number to the nearest police department and call to tell them about this guy." He glances at the poacher with distaste. "Have them come as soon as possible. As much as I would like to stay, and make sure he doesn't get away, I can't since I left the others back at camp. I don't want to leave them alone for long."

**"I'm on it!"** Rotom immediately does his task and calls the police, giving them information and their location.

Hop turns to look at the Froakie and kneels down to look at it. "Do you mind keeping an eye on him until the police get here? I have my team to get back to and I think you're strong enough to make sure he doesn't try anything."

Froakie smiles brightly and gives a small salute, "Fro."

Hop smiles back and pats its head gently, "Thanks." Hop gets back up and turns to his Pokémon. "Alright mates, let's head back to camp and get Cinderace and Dubwool healed up. I'll make some curry before we start training for the next gym."

His Pokémon cheer since they absolutely love curry.

Dubwool bleat and nudges his leg, making Hop laugh. "And some Poképuffs for dessert."

Hop turns to wave goodbye at Froakie, "See ya mate, hopefully, we'll meet again someday."

"Froakie." It nods before hopping over to the trapped man to make sure he didn't escape.

Hop turns back around and leaves with his Pokémon following closely behind. "What a day its been."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be skipping some gyms to not make this super long. Should I add Team Flare or are we good for now?


	5. Kalos Region 4: Cyllage City Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hop challenges the Cyllage City Gym

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a while but here it is!

Hop finally made it to Cyllage City, and to be honest, he found it to be quite beautiful. The view of the lake from the city was worthy of a picture to post on his Trainer account.

He originally didn't have one but all challengers who compete in the Gym Challenge automatically had an account made for them.

A Trainer account is connected to their ID number so fans and the Galar League can keep track of the challengers on social media. Trainers can upload pictures and videos throughout their journey. Even the Gym Leaders still use their account, Raihan being the most active but most of the time he's on his other social media accounts. When the Gym Challenge is over, they can do whatever they want with their account. Most of the time some Trainers delete it while others keep them.

_"Now that I think about it, I don't think I've used it for a while now."_ Hop pulls his phone out, giving Rotom a break, and opens his Trainer account. _"I should have taken a picture of_ _Santalune_ _City and the gym. Maybe I can post the picture I took with Viola. She did encourage me to post it."_

A list of names appear on the left side of the screen, the top names being Gloria, Leon, Raihan, and the other Gym Leaders. Even Marnie and Bede were on the top.

Meanwhile, he wasn't anywhere near the top like the others which didn't surprise him in the slightest. He wasn't very active on his account too begin with since he was focus on getting all the gym badges. He has a decent amount of followers but not enough to be on top like the others. Anytime he did post something it was either liked or criticized.

But that didn't bother him until certain comments started to pop up. For example, 'What a disappointment' or 'Are you really the Champion's younger brother?' was very common to find in any post.

Hop briefly looks at Leon's and Gloria's profile to see if anything was new. Nothing out of the ordinary just news about the Battle Tower and events that Gloria was attending.

_"I guess it wouldn't hurt to post something now. I'm not in Galar so it shouldn't be a big deal to them."_ Hop then goes to his gallery and taps on the picture of him and Viola with their Pokémon they both used for the battle in the background. He and Viola were smiling while the Pokémon seem to be cheering. Hop holding out the Bug badge for the camera to see.

**"** **First Gym badge of Kalos, Gym Leader Viola isn't to be taken lightly!** He posted the picture with that written on top.

He closed the app and takes a quick picture of the lake. "I'll be saving this for later." He puts his phone away and makes his way to the Cyllage Gym which, unfortunately, much to his dismay, is on top of the mountain.

He looks at the top of the mountain knowing it will take a while to go up there. "By the time I get up there, I'll probably be tuckered out. Good thing I have you," Hop pulls out the pokéball holding Corviknight from his bag. He presses the small button to let him out.

Corviknight looks around as he takes in the new setting, his sudden appearance attracting attention from the people around, and turns to look at his Trainer.

Hop smiles at the giant raven and looks at him almost pleading. "Can you fly me up to that mountain, please?"

Corviknight looks almost insulted that he even had to ask, although it was appreciated, and nods quickly as he lowers himself for Hop to get on him.

Hop lightens up and quickly climbs onto him, making sure he was secure so he wouldn't fall. "Alright, I'm good."

"Corvi!" Corviknight then flies up slowly and then makes his way to the mountain.

When they both get to the top Hop could see the entrance of the gym, staring at it as they got closer.

They land a few feet away from it and he climbs off of Corviknight. The raven nuzzles the side of his face as if saying 'good luck'.

Hop smiles as he lightly scratches the side of the raven's neck. "Thanks, I hope we're ready for this battle. She and Fletchling trained hard for this. I don't want to let them down."

Corviknight lightly pecks his head, "Okay I'll stop!"

Hop puts him back into his ball and puts it in his bag. He pulls off his bag and unzips it fully to take out the ones he'll be using for this gym. Taking out Trevenant and Fletchling's Ultra ball clipping them onto his belt. Hop digs around his bag to look for the last pokéball he needs and finally spots it. "There you are!"

He pulls out a Love Ball, one he didn't use at all back home until she decided to pick this one. Hop smiles at it and clips it onto his belt. "I hope you're ready."

He zipped his bag shut and makes his way to the entrance, walking down the long tunnel seeing the bright lights at the end of the hall.

He slowed his pace as he nears the end. It faintly reminds him of his match with Gordie.

* * *

_Hop tried to keep calm but his nerves were getting the better of him as he walks down the tunnel. He didn't understand, before, he was able to walk down here no problem but now it felt so...suffocating._

_The Gym Mission was difficult to say the least, not able to see anything in front of him most was the main reason, and it left him with a bad feeling in his gut._

_As he walks out onto the pitch, cheers could be heard as Gym Leader Gordie steps out at the same time, and the crowd made him feel even more uneasy._

_He meets Gordie at the center of the field, his nerves almost made him feel sick, and gives the Leader a small smile._

_Gordie himself smiles back and then smirks._ _"I admit I feel a little bad for doing this to a Gym Challenger, but..._ _I'm going to use this match to show the crowd that my_ _Pokémon_ _are unbeatable!"_ _With that said, he turns around and heads to his side of the field._

_Hop turns and walks to his side, the feeling of suffocation increased to the max, his chest tightening up as he neared his spot. 'Why do I feel like I'm about to get gutted.'_

_With a shaky_ _breath, he turns around and the music began signaling the start of the battle._

* * *

Hop takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. _"This isn't Gordie I'm facing. This isn't_ _Circhester_ _Stadium!"_ He stands up straight and continues to walk forward. _"I can do this!"_

At last, he reaches the end, and, for a moment, he's blinded by the sunlight coming from above. He covers his eyes with his arm in the hope of making it easier to see. Once his eyes adjust to the harsh sunlight, his eyes widen. "Oh. My. Arceus."

He notices a few things, the first thing he saw was the huge rock climbing wall, to him it was a mini mountain, and the second thing he noticed was that there wasn't a battlefield insight. The third is the man climbing said wall.

_"This is a Gym!?"_ Hop stares in shock for a full minute and then clears his throat as he calls out to the man. "Uh excuse me, are you the Cyllage Gym Leader?"

The man pauses and turns his head to look at Hop. His greyish eyes meet Hop's molten gold eyes. He gives the young trainer a smile and nods. "Yes, I am. I believe you're Hop Eldridge, correct?"

Hop was a bit surprised but shakes it off. "Yeah, I am."

The man turns around fully, one hand grabbing onto a rock to keep him from falling. "Viola told me much about you, she said you're from the Galar region. My name's Grant and I welcome you to the Cyllage Gym."

The man has dark skin and black hair with a few colored stones in it. Wearing a simple black shirt, grey pants, and black shoes. Around his waist, a belt carries climbing equipment around his hips. He even wears one around his neck like a necklace.

Grant smiles welcomely as he hangs on the wall. "Since you're here to challenge me, climb on up."

Hop blinks for a second, _"Did I hear that right?"_ He looks up at Grant and looking at him questionably. "Climb what up?"

Grant chuckles slightly at the confused look the young challenger had, something he was used to seeing every time someone challenged his Gym. "This wall, the battlefield's up on the top."

Hop's jaw drops as he looks at the mini-mountain again, however, it seems so much bigger now. _"Is this...his version of a Gym Mission?"_

The Gym Leader actually laughs at him, "I figured since my Cyllage Gym specializes in Rock-type Pokemon. I thought it was a good idea that all challengers should experience my great love of rocks."

Hop blinks up at him, he couldn't speak at all. _"He's...nothing like Gordie. Then again, Viola is nothing like Milo."_

"I designed my Gym to accomplish that by allowing you to climb up on your own power."

He snaps out of his shock state and quickly asks. "Do I have to climb it?"

Grant shakes his head with a reassuring smile."No, you can take the elevator. Now, just because you don't scale the wall doesn't mean I won't accept your challenge. The choice is yours to make."

Hop stares at the wall again, deciding whether or not to climb it. _"I'm not against it but should I? He did say I don't have too."_ He thinks about it for a full minute, Grant waiting patiently, and finally approaches the first wall. "I guess it won't hurt to give a go." With that, he grabs onto two rocks and starts to climb up. _"To be honest, I'll take this over climbing anywhere near the Wild Area. At least I'm not getting chased by anything."_

Grant smiles and nods before turning around to continue climbing up. "I'll wait for you at the top, my Pokémon and I are looking forward to battling you. Take your time, there's no rush."

"Got it." Hop climbs as he looks up to see the rocks. _"If Lee saw me doing this, no doubt he'll lose it especially at this height."_

Grant makes it up with little trouble and looks down to Hop, who didn't struggle as much as he thought he would. _"He seems like he's done this before, maybe back at Galar they have something similar to this."_

Hop stops every now and then to catch his breath as he picks up the pace slightly, he didn't want to leave the Gym Leader waiting on him too long.

A total of five minutes is what it took for him to finally reach the top. He pulls himself to the ground to kneel, taking deep breaths. "That was kind of...peaceful."

Grant looks glad to hear that and nods, "Good, I'm glad you thought so, what were you thinking about when you were climbing the walls?" He asks the slightest out of breath challenger.

Hop thought about it for a moment and looks a bit sheepish. "Well, to be honest, I was thinking about not falling in the beginning but halfway through...I wasn't thinking about anything."

"Perfect, that's exactly what I wanted." The Gym Leader brightens up hearing that as he turns round to walk to his side of the battlefield. "You've successfully conquered the first wall. Now, the next wall you have to conquer is me." He turns to face Hop, who moves to stand on his side of the field. "And that's exactly what you came for, challenger Hop."

Hop nods, looking around the gym, as he's readying himself. The small indoor waterfall catching his attention before looking at the Gym Leader. "You're right, I can't wait to start our battle."

The referee comes out of the elevator and stands in position looking at the two Trainers and begins. "Now, the battle between Grant, the Callage City Gym Leader, and Hop Eldridge, the challenger from Postwick Town, is about to begin. Both the Gym Leader and the challenger will only be able to use three Pokémon but only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokémon during the battle." The referee looks at both of them motioning with his hands. "So, if you please, bring out your Pokémon."

"Alright, let's see which Pokémon you plan to use against me." Grant pulls a pokéball out of his belt and throwing it. "Onix, let's go."

Hop watches as the familiar Pokémon appears on the field. _"Reminds me of the one near the entrance of the Wild Area."_ He grabs the Ultra ball that holds the grass and ghost type. "Trevenant, give it everything you've got!" Out came his Trevenant, whose ready to battle.

The referee then announced, "Alright, battle begin!"

Hop made the first move, "Trevenant use Seed Bomb!" Hop immediately orders, the grass and ghost type not hesitating at all to use Seed Bomb. _"I'm not going to make the same mistakes again!"_

"You don't waste time, Flash Cannon, go." Grant orders Onix to attack.

Both attacks hit their targets, they both Pokémon still stood tall. Trevenant had been pushed back almost in front of Hop.

"You good?" He whispers to him. Trevenant nods as he looks ready to go again. "Alright then, Shadow Ball then Seed Bomb."

"Rock Polish." Grant orders his Onix despite the incoming attack.

Onix takes the Shadow Ball head-on while he increased his speed. He manages to avoid the Seed Bombs with his increased speed and heads towards Trevenant.

"Don't let him get close, use Shadow Ball repeatedly." Trevenant sends out a barrage of Shadow Balls, Onix moving away to avoid all of them.

Grant looks on as his Onix avoids the barrage of Shadow Balls. Some actually manage to hit. "I hope you're ready for my next attack, use Rock Tomb!"

Hop's eyes widen at the familiar move, painfully familiar.

* * *

_Gordie looks on with a confident smirk as Hop's Dubwool struggles to recover from Razor Shell. "You don't seem to have your head in the game, mate, and that'll cost ya._ _Barbaracle, knock it out with Rock Tomb!"_

_Hop could only watch as his best friend was hit by multiple large rocks when the dust clears from the attack Dubwool had fainted. 'No, Dubwool was taken out so easily! Why do I feel like puking and why does my chest feel so tight?' Hop didn't feel like he could focus at all. 'Am I panicking? No, I can't be! I was fine when I battled the other gyms!"_

_Hop throws out his next Pokémon, Corviknight. The feeling in his chest tightens up almost as if someone was squeezing him._

_Gordie didn't wait for Hop to make a move. "Use Rock Tomb again."_

_Hop finally found his voice again, "Corviknight dodge it!"_

_But it was too late as the large raven was hit with Rock Tomb. It was still standing but it took major damage._

_By some miracle, they manage to defeat Barbaracle. Only for Gordie to send out Shuckle, who also knew Rock Tomb and defeats Corviknight and Pincurchin._

_Hop shakily sends out Snorlax, feeling absolutely awful at this point. Everything looks blurry and he couldn't think clearly at all._ _"Snorlax use Heavy Slam!"_

* * *

Hop quickly shakes his head as Grant's Rock Tomb is about to land on Trevenant. "Dodge and use Seed Bomb on every last rock!"

Trevenant executes his attack, dodging the ones that were to close for comfort and uses Seed Bombs to meet every falling rock before it could even land on him.

_"Come on, Hop. No time to remember the past. This is Grant you're facing, not Gordie."_ He takes a deep breath and exhales before looking back at Grant with determination and smiles. "Trevenant use Shadow Claw."

Trevenant launches forward with Shadow Claw ready to strike. Grant quickly orders his next attack. "Onix use Iron Tail."

Onix tail glows brightly as he swings it at Trevenant, landing the hit.

"Quickly use Rock Tomb again." Trevenant didn't have time to recover from the first attack and was hit by the falling rocks.

"Trevenant, are you alright?" Hop asks the tree-like Pokémon in worry. Trevenant shakily pushes himself up before turning to give Hop a nod. Hop nods back and focuses on the battle again.

"Onix use Iron Tail again." Grant commands again, Onix's tail glows again as he makes his way to Trevenant.

"Dodge!" Trevenant narrowly avoids the tail and Hop yells out the next attack, "Now use Giga Drain!"

Trevenant uses Giga Drain on Onix, who takes a huge amount of damage, healing himself in the process.

"Onix use Flash Cannon and get out of there!" Grant yells as the Rock-type takes a lot of damage.

"Use Giga Drain again, don't let him get away!" Hop yells as Trevenant was determined to finish this and repeats his attack again.

Onix is hit again and its enough to finish him off, falling on the ground causing dust from the field to go up.

Once the dust settles down it reveals that Onix has fainted.

"Onix is unable to battle, Gym Leader Grant, please send out your next Pokémon."

Hop blinks a few times as he watches Grant return Onix back into his pokéball, thanking him for the battle. _"That was..._ _easier_ _then I expected. Arceus, please tell me I didn't over train for this battle but...then again I am using_ _Trevenant_ _."_

"Challenger Hop, will you switch out your Pokémon?" The referee questions him as Grant takes out another pokéball.

Hop nods quickly as he returns Trevenant to his ball. "Thank you mate, you were great out there." He quickly takes the Ultra Ball from his belt and throws it. "Fletchling, give it all you got!"

Fletchling appears and lets out a loud battle cry but to Hop, it was just made her seem adorable.

"A flying type, huh, well my next Pokémon might give it a hard time," Grant throws the pokéball. "Amaura, let's go!"

The Pokémon appears onto the field a few feet away from Grant and Hop couldn't help but find it adorable as he looks at the Pokémon.

A small, dinosaur-like Pokémon with a pink-tipped membrane on the top of its small head. Its skin is light blue in color and its stomach has a white diamond shape on the underside. The blue-eyed Pokémon has a long neck with a blue gem on either side of its body.

Hop's eyes widen as he recognizes the Pokémon, "Wait, is that..."

Rotom already knew what to do at this point and reads the Pokédex entry to Hop. **"** **Amaura** **, the Tundra** **Pokémon** **. It is a Rock and Ice-type. This ancient** **Pokémon** **was restored from** **part of its body that had been frozen in ice for over 100 million years.** **Amaura** **lived in cold land where** **there were no violent predators like** **Tyrantrum** **."**

"I knew it, so this is one of the Kalos region's fossil Pokémon! I read about Amaura in a book that my friend Sonia gave me." Hop tells the Gym Leader as he looks at the fossil Pokémon in the front of him. "He's amazing!"

"I see you did a bit of research before you came to the Kalos Region," Grant said smiling at Hop's excitement over his Pokémon. "Amaura is one of my best Pokémon and I hope he gives you a good battle."

Hop smiles as he focuses back on Fletchling, "Right, then let's start this battle! I can't wait to see what moves Amaura knows."

The referee looks at both of them, smiling at Hop's excitement, before beginning the battle again, "Battle begin!"

Hop gives a small smile looking at the small bird, "Fletchling use Steel Wing!"

Grant was quick to respond, "Amaura use Aurora Beam!"

Both Pokémon were quick to take action, Fletchling diving towards her target wings getting her attack ready while Amaura fires his Aurora Beam at her.

"Fletchling, dodge it!" Hop looks on with slight worry, hoping she'll be okay.

Fletchling moves away to avoid the beam but it hits the tip of her left-wing, slowing her down a bit. She still locked onto her target and manages to land the super effective hit.

Grant didn't let her recover, "Use Aurora Beam again!"

Amaura fires another beam at the small bird Pokémon.

"Fletchling use Steel Wing again!"

Fletchling dodges as the beam of ice came at her, she definitely didn't want to be taken out yet and slams twice into the large Tundra Pokémon.

"Amaura, let her get in close again," Grant lowers his voice so that only Amaura could hear him. The Tundra Pokémon nods as he turns to look at the Robin Pokémon, who is preparing another attack.

Hop notice the small exchange between the two in front of him. "Be careful Fletchling, use Agility, and then Steel Wing again."

Fletchling uses Agility quickly, flies to Amaura, and getting her wings ready to attack.

"Now Amaura, use Thunder Wave!" Grant quickly commands as he watches Fletchling move closer.

Amaura stomps the ground and uses Thunder Wave on Fletchling.

Fletchling was already too close to get out of the way and was instantly paralyzed. "Fletch!"

"Fletchling get out of there quick!" Hop yells in worry as his Pokémon struggles to even stay up flying in the air.

"Now Amaura, use Aurora Beam."

The Tundra Pokémon quickly charges Aurora Beam and fires it. Hitting Fletchling dead center, who failed to move, taking a lot of damage.

Grant saw the perfect chance and takes. "Use Rock Tomb."

Amaura uses the Gym Leader's favorite move without fail as large rocks fall from the air onto Fletchling, knocking her to the ground.

"Fletchling!" Hop looks at the small robin in worry, thinking she had been knocked out, but to his surprise, she was up for battle. He watches as she flies back up with a struggle but she was too stubborn to let that stop her. "Do you want to keep battling?"

Fletchling turns her head slightly to stare at him, straight in the eyes, and nods with determination.

Hop gives a small nod back and turns to face Amaura, "In that case, use Razor Wind on the ground around him and follow up with Steel Wing times three."

Fletchling fought back the ache on her small body and flew up high, her wings glow bright white, flapping them repeatedly causing multiple energy waves to be fired at the Tundra Pokémon.

Grant smiles at Hop, "Using the dust as cover," clapping at this. "I like it."

Dust rises up from the ground around Amaura blocking his view of the small robin.

Fletchling curves into the smoke and uses Steel Wing, hitting Amaura three times using the dust to her advantage.

"Amaura, focus on where she's going to be, use Aurora Beam follow by Rock Tomb."

Fletchling, Roost, and then Steel Wing."

"Don't let it recover, Amaura. Take a guess and fire off Aurora Beam.

Amaura looks around on all sides, listening to where Fletchling might be at. Hearing moment all around him until it stops in one place. Quickly he fires his Aurora Beam, hearing a cry and quickly follows up with Rock Tomb.

"Fletchling get out of there!" Hop worriedly looks on as Rock Tomb falls from above.

"Fletch!" The small robin cries out from the dust.

Hop stares at the dust, desperately hoping she's okay, and felt dread as the dust clears out and shows a fainted Fletchling. "Fletchling no!"

"Fletchling is unable to battle, Challenger Hop, please send out your next Pokémon."

Hop couldn't hear the referee as he stares at his fallen Pokémon, recalling Fletchling back into her ball, and stares at the ground.

* * *

_"Use_ _G-Max Volcalith!" Gordie commands his ace to use his signature move._

_Hop watched helplessly as his Cinderace was attacked, energy bursting around him before shrinking back to his normal size._

_The crowd went wild, seemingly enjoying the defeat of the challenger, and some chanting Gordie's name._

_The Gym Leader waves at the crowd as Hop puts his fire starter back in his ball. Gordie walks over to Hop with a smirk and gives him a small nod. "You can come back and challenge my gym again anytime you're ready but for now you should train a bit more."_

_Hop forced a smile and nods before turning around and heads to the Locker room to change. Once alone his smile fell and instantly sat down on one of the benches._

_He can finally breathe again and can think clearly._

_He was fine now. Like his little reaction out there didn't just happen._

_Letting a small cry escape through his lips as he buried his face in his hands. 'What was that? I couldn't even focus or even breathe! Now I'm fine! Arceus, why did that happen to me out there!_ _I made myself look like a beginner! A fool!' Hop hugs himself as he stares at the floor. 'I made Lee look like a fool...for endorsing me.'_

_He sat there, shaking, in anger and embarrassment._

_"Are you alright sweetie?"_

_Hop snaps his head up to see Melody, Gordie's mother, and the other Gym Leader of_ _Circhester, standing by the door with a worried look. He quickly looks away and wipes his eyes, "I'm fine ms. Melody," he knew that wasn't going to work but it's worth a try._

_The ice Gym Leader walked over and sat down next to him. She pulls him into a hug, one he didn't mind at all, and strokes his hair. "My son may not be able to tell yet, much less know what to do,_ _but I know what it looks like when a challenger is on the verge of an anxiety attack."_

_Hop just leaned closer to her, she may not be his mother but he didn't want to be left alone right now. He spoke in a quiet voice, almost like if he spoke louder than necessary he would probably have another attack. "I don't know what happened...I was fine. The crowds and the music never bothered me before today."_

_The mother of five didn't say anything for a moment and ultimately decided to pull him closer. "It's alright, dear. You'll be fine."_

_Hop didn't like the fact that he needed to be comforted like a child but he didn't care. He needed some comfort, even if it wasn't from his own mother._

* * *

"Hop, are you okay?"

Hop snaps his head up and sees Grant looking at him in concern, blushing in embarrassment for dozing off. "Yes! I'm fine!' He laughs nervously as he scratches the back of his head. "Sorry about that, I kinda went in my head a bit."

Grant nods but still looks a bit worried. "If you say so," he motions to the field. "If you're ready then we should continue, don't you think."

Hop nods quickly before grabbing Trevenant's ball. Hop throws the ball and smiles, quickly forgetting his small flashback. "Trevenant, need your help again mate."

Trevenant was still hurt as he appears but he was still ready to battle. He glares at his opponent, even if he's still slightly damage.

The referee smiles as he notices the positive change in Hop. "Alright, battle begin."

"Trevenant use Shadow Ball then Seed Bomb!" Hop quickly calls out, not wanting to hesitant and give Grant a chance to call an attack first.

Trevenant quickly executes his attacks with great speed, firing off a powerful Shadow Ball at Amaura before using Seed Bomb. Sending Amaura a few feet back from the attacks, and awaits his trainer's next command.

"Quickly use Giga Drain and then Shadow Claw." Hop orders with a fierce tone that said he's ready for battle. _"I'm keeping my head in the game this time."_

Grant, not expecting the first set of attacks to be carried out with such speed, quickly retaliates. "Use Thunder Wave and then Aurora Beam."

Hop knew he had to act quickly, "Dodge it!"

Trevenant instinctively dodged before carrying out his Giga Drain, which is successful in healing himself in the process and continues on with a barrage of Shadow Claws.

Finally, ending his assault with one final Shadow Claw on the head. Amaura gets pushed back towards Grant from the amount of power behind the hit.

He stood there for a moment staring at Trevenant, who looks back with determination, before letting out a cry of his name, and finally, the Tundra Pokémon fell forward. Fainting from the number of hits he endured.

The referee looks at the fallen Pokémon for a moment, making sure he was right, and finally announces, "Amaura is unable to battle! Gym Leader Grant, please send out your last Pokémon!"

Grant smiles as he nods grabbing the pokéball that held his last Pokémon, after retuning his Amaura. "Congrats, you manage to take down my Amaura. Now, time for my last Pokémon! Tyrunt, let's go!"

Grant throws the pokéball as the large fossil Pokémon appeared onto the field. It looks at its opponent and let out a roar of its name, "Tyrunt!"

Meanwhile, Hop looks at the Pokémon in awe but soon his excitement consumes the feelings of anything else. "Whoa, I never thought I get to see an Amaura and a Tyrunt today!"

Rotom looks up Tyrunt and reads the Pokedex entry for it. **"Tyrunt, the** **Royal Heir Pokémon. It is a Rock and Dragon-type. Its immense jaws have enough destructive force that it can chew up an automobile. If something happens that it doesn't like, it throws a tantrum and runs wild."**

Grant smiles as the challenger looked on at Tyrunt with fascination. _"Galar must not have any Tyrunts or Amauras, no wonder he's so interested in_ _Pokémon that aren't native to his home region. I got to admit its nice to see that look on someone his age. A lot of trainers his age have already seen all the Pokémon the world has to offer and seem to lose that spark when they see a Pokémon."_

The referee couldn't help but smile at Hop, "Challenger Hop, will you switch out your Pokémon?"

Hop looks to the referee, remembering he was in the middle of a Gym battle and nods while laughing at himself. "I will," he brings out Trevenant's ball and returns him, "You did great out there mate, now take a nice rest. He then moves to grab the last ball that was clipped onto his belt, the Love Ball.

"Alright, it's your time to shine," Hop throws the ball forward as it opens and materializes his Pokémon. "Give it all you got, Flabébé!"

Grants looks as the small and beautiful flower-like Pokémon appears onto the field holding a white flower, it looks like any other Flabébé he's seen, but then he notices something. Its eyes are blue and its body was purple. _"Wait...is that a shiny?!"_ He blinks to make sure he wasn't imagining it and from the look on the referee's face, he wasn't. "Hop, you do realize that your Flabébé is a shiny, right?"

"I know. Rotom told me the first time we saw her." Hop smiles fondly as he remembers how he encountered her.

* * *

_Hop wipes off the sweat on his forehead, since it was unbearably hot out today, and takes a large gulp of water from his water bottle. This is week three of training in preparation for his next gym battle, unfortunately, the heat made it hard to concentrate. So they decide to just take a break from training for the rest of today. Hop takes off his_ _jacket due to the heat and puts it in his bag. "No need to wear this today, don't want to melt."_

_Dubwool sitting next to him lets out a small bleat, sounding almost annoyed by the heat._

_"You could go to your ball, ya know. I'll let Cinderace out since he loves this weather." Hop offers his long time best friend, feeling a bit bad he didn't offer this option sooner._

_Dubwool bleating to confirm, and as soon as Hop pulls out his pokéball, he taps the ball with his nose to be sucked in._

_"Sorry I didn't offer this sooner." He apologizes to him again and pulls out Cinderace's pokéball. "Alright mate, your turn to be out."_

_He lets out Cinderace, who jumps as soon as he's let out and notices the weather. He looks happy about the heat and even seems more energetic than usual._

_Hop laughs at his fire starter, "Now try not to get too excited. We still have a long way to go until we get to Cyllage City. Not to mention we still need to get another Pokémon for the team."_

_"Ace!"_

_Hop just laughs, "I really shouldn't bother to try. Whenever he gets excited about something it's impossible to calm him down."_

_The two kept walking down the route, looking around to see nearby Pokémon, and occasionally battle a Trainer along the way._

_So far Hop didn't regret his decision at all, in fact, he loves it here so far. "I don't understand what Lee was so worried about. So far, the Kalos Region is amazing."_

_Soon Hop and Cinderace found themselves in a beautiful field full of flowers._

_The field is full of red, blue, yellow, orange, and white flowers. A lot of Pokémon seem to be playing around not at all minding Hop._

_Hop looks around and admires its beauty. "Rotom, can you take a pic real quick and send it to mum. I know she'll love this."_

_"You got it!" Rotom starts taking multiple pictures and even starts taking a short video to send to Hop's mother._

_"You don't see a lot of places like this in Galar. It's beautiful, isn't it?" He asks his Cinderace, who nods in agreement. "I wish Lee and Mum could see this."_

_Suddenly, he felt something light land on his head. "Huh?" He reaches to tap his head lightly but something gently taps his hand away. "Rotom, what's on my head?"_

_Rotom immediately stops recording and looks over to the young Trainer. It pauses for a brief moment before pointing its camera at his head & showing a picture of a common Flabébé. **"Flabébé, the Single Bloom Pokémon. This Pokémon is a Fairy-type & it is a shiny. Flabébé wears a crown made from pollen it's collected from its flower. The crown has hidden healing properties. When it finds a flower it likes, it dwells on that flower its whole life long. It floats in the wind's embrace with an untroubled heart. Note: All Flabébé are female."**_

_Hop remembers seeing some of these Pokémon weeks ago, the Pokémon poacher had captured some of these. "Oh so that's what you're called, Flabébé, it has a nice ring too it. Anything else you can tell me about her?"_

_**"It draws out and controls the hidden power of flowers. The flower Flabébé holds is most likely part of its body. It's not safe without the power of a flower, but it will keep** **traveling around until it finds one with the color and shape it wants."**_

_The Flabébé on his head floats down to his face, letting him see her properly. She's holding a white flower. Her eyes are blue while her little body is purple._

__

_Hop gently pets her little head, "I'm sure you hear this a million times by now but you're very pretty."_

_The small Flabébé simply giggles at his complement, spinning around in happiness._

_"Cinder!"_

_Hop turns to see Cinderace pointing down the route they were on, almost saying 'Hurry up we gotta go' to him._

_"Right, I almost forgot mate," he turns to look at the small flower Pokémon and smiles slightly, "As much as I would love to stay here a little while longer with a beautiful lady like you, I've got to go. My team and I have a gym to challenge. Not to mention we still have to find a new teammate."_

_He turns away and waves goodbye to the small flower Pokémon. Not at all noticing the small blush on her tiny cheeks. The Flabébé follows him and flies into his bag._

_Hop feeling the tug of his zipper and catches a glimpse of her before disappearing into the bag. "Wait!" Cinderace looks back at Hop and sees him taking off his bag to open it. "You can't come with me, you're a wild-"_

_A red flash comes from his bag followed by a click._

_"Did she just?" Hop quickly opens his bag and sees his only Love Ball now inhabited by the flower Pokémon. "Of course you did. Guess saying you're pretty and calling you a lady made you want to be my Pokémon."_

_Cinderace just laughs at his Trainer's reaction. Hop rolls his eyes, closes his bag, and keeps on walking down the route. "I guess we could train for a few more weeks. At least to see if she could take on the gym. If not maybe the next one."_

* * *

She was unexpected but he welcomed her to the team. Now after weeks of training, it was time for her first gym battle. Fletchling happily welcomed her too since she was new herself and even made it her personal mission to get her comfortable around the others. Flabébé was very committed to her training and did everything as best she could, now it was time to see if it all paid off.

"Alright, now that both sides are ready, battle begin!" The referee announced as he motions for both to start.

Grant smiles as his Pokémon move his legs and tail in anticipation. "Alright, Tyrunt lets start off with Rock Tomb."

Hop responds back with a smile, "Flabébé dodge them as best you can then use Vine Whip!"

Tyrunt already has rocks revolving around above him, at a greater speed than Amaura and Onix's Rock Tomb. With a stomp and jerking its head to the left, the rocks hurl towards the flower Pokémon.

Flabébé dodges a few of the rocks gracefully, almost like she was dancing, and uses her vines to destroy any that got to close for comfort.

"Flabébé grab Tyrunt with Vine Whip!"

Grant quickly counters back, "Tyrunt jump!"

Flabébé extended her vines to grab onto Tyrunt but the Heir Pokémon jumps before he could get caught.

Hop looks up in shock, not believing how high it jumped, but quickly got an idea. He looks over to Grant with a small smirk, "Thanks mate, you gave me an idea and an opening." He turns back to the shiny flower Pokémon and quickly gave his next command. "Flabébé use Fairy Wind with Vine Whip!"

Flabébé executes her Fairy Wind quickly as she then uses her Vine Whip to stir it upwards, creating a Fairy Wind tornado. Tyrunt gets hit with one of the vines thus knocking him towards another one, Fairy Wind damaging him as well. "Ty!"

Grant looks on, trying to think of a way for Tyrunt to get out of there. _"I can't use Draco Meteor or Dragon Tail, it won't do anything to_ _Flabébé. Crunch won't work either, since she's resistant to it, and that just leaves me with Rock Tomb."_

"Flabébé stop and use Vine Whip to slam him down!" Hop gave his command as he stares intensely at the flower Pokémon.

Stopping as soon as she heard her Trainer's command, Flabébé wraps two of her vines on his legs and then slams the heir Pokémon down to the ground. Dust flying up from the ground covering Tyrunt.

What unnerved Grant and Hop, is the fact that the shiny Flabébé seem a little too happy and proud that she K.O her opponent. She even cheered to herself when the dust cleared to show the unconscious Tyrunt.

_"I'm not sure how to feel about that."_ Hop and Grant thought as they stared at the flower Pokémon.

"Tyrunt is unable to battle! Flabébé wins, which means the winner of the match is Challenger Hop Eldridge!" The referee announces.

Grant looked a bit surprised but smiles for the young challenger. He knew he wasn't going to win this match, Tyrunt couldn't do anything while in the air besides Rock Tomb. He walks over to the fallen Pokémon, who just woke up, and pets his head. "Thank you Tyrunt, get some rest."

Tyrunt snuggles closer to the Gym Leader, happy to get petted despite losing. "Tyrunt."

Grant then calls back Tyrunt into his pokéball then walks over to the young Trainer. "Congratulations Hop, you and your Pokémon all managed to scale the wall that is known as the Cyllage City gym battle."

Hop blinks a few times, almost not believing he actually beat the gym, before smiling brightly. "Thanks, my Pokémon all worked hard."

The referee came over with a tray, the gym badge almost shining. Grant, nods his head at his gym trainer as a thank you and grabs the small badge. "As proof of your victory, I present you with the Cliff Badge."

Hop holds his hand out slowly, the Gym Leader placing it on his palm, and looks down at it. _"I did it...I actually beat Grant!"_ He smiles brightly as Flabébé snuggles closer to his face. "You and the others did an amazing job out there, I'm proud of you."

"Flabébé!" The shiny flower Pokémon spins in happiness.

Hop turns to the Gym Leader, now feeling a bit shy about what he was about to ask. "Um...Grant, do you mind if I take a picture with you after we heal our Pokémon? So I can post it for my friends and family to see."

Grant looks a bit surprised, not expecting that at all since not a lot of challengers ever asked for anything, but ends up smiling. "I don't see why not, sure. I'm sure my Pokémon would love it!"

Hop brighten up instantly and places his newly earned badge in the case.

He recalls Flabébé back into her Love Ball, putting it and the case in his bag, and takes out his phone. Both the Gym Leader and Hop make their way to the Pokémon Center.

Hop notices that his phone seems to be vibrating a lot, a small bell sound going off rapidly. He quickly turns on his phone and sees he's got over a hundred notifications. _"Oh Arceus, please tell me nothing awful happened back home!"_ He quickly clicks on it and his heart stopped.

It was his picture with Viola, comments and likes were both still coming in at a very rapid pace.

"Oh no."

* * *

**Galar Region, Postwick Town**

Leon walks down the road that leads to his home, it's dark out, as he's just coming back from yet another late night at the Battle Tower.

Ever since Hop left, he's been at the Tower later than usual mostly trying to forget the fact that Hop wasn't there.

Although, he wasn't upset about it anymore. He knew why his brother wanted to leave since he now knows how he felt during and after the Gym Challenge.

After the talk with his mum and the one with Raihan five weeks ago, he was okay with his brother leaving. Although it didn't mean he doesn't miss him, he still often wonders what Hop could be doing out there.

"Maybe he's training for a gym battle or catching Pokémon," Leon said to himself as he thought about his little brother. "Maybe he's bonding with his Pokémon."

**"You've have one unread Message from** **Raihan** **!"** His Rotomphone went off saying. **"You have two unread messages from** **Raihan** **!"**

Leon takes out his phone as he opens his messages. It was from his Trainer account, a private message from Raihan.

**"Looks like your little bro having fun! 😎"**

**"You have nothing to worry about 👍😉"**

Raising a brow in confusion, he looks up Hop's profile to see what exactly Raihan means. After finding his brother's Trainer account name, he knew.

There it was, a picture of his brother holding out his first Kalos gym badge. Reading the post, he figured the woman in the picture was the Gym Leader.

**"** **First Gym badge of Kalos, Gym Leader Viola isn't to be taken lightly!"**

Leon couldn't help but smile at this post, it means Hop was having fun and was fine.

Soon after another post was made, this time with another Gym Leader. A man, who was petting his Onix and a small light blue Pokémon. _"An ice and rock-type maybe?"_ Leon noted the other Pokémon in the picture, wondering about the small yet beautiful flower-like Pokémon on his brothers' head. _"Must be a new addition to his team."_

**"Gym Leader Grant and his team are amazing! Amaura is a tough one!"**

Leon then proceeds to read the comments that were made, some made him proud to see how people thought Hop was doing great. Some saying Hop was skilled and strong enough to win two badges in such a short amount of time. It made Leon happy to know some people in Galar thought his brother was amazing.

That is until he stumbled upon a few comments, ones that brought down his mood.

**"So the washout bailed Galar to Kalos, figures. 😒"**

**"How embarrassing! You couldn't take the heat here and your answer is running away! That's so pathetic! 😂"**

**"Please, he couldn't make it here, what makes him think he could make it out there 😆😂"**

Leon knew his brother got a lot of heat during the Gym Challenge from fans but he didn't deserve to be called a washout. He made it all the way to the Champion Cup, how many Trainers could say that!

Leon let out a growl, turning off his phone and shoving it in his pocket. "Hop is anything but a washout."

Finally, he arrives home and opens the door. It was dark in the living room and kitchen, meaning his mother was probably asleep. He makes his way to his room for much-needed rest, only to stop when he hears a muffled noise.

He stops and waits to hear it again. Once again hearing it and slowly makes his way towards the sound.

As he gets closer to it, he realizes it was coming from his mother's room, and it sounds like she's...crying.

He gently knocks on her door, "Mum, are you alright?"

He was met with silence.

Not too long after the door opens to reveal his mother but he wasn't prepared to see how she looked.

Her eyes were red from crying, and from the looks of it she's been crying for a while, her hair was a mess possibly from the tossing and turning in bed.

Immediately, Leon pulls his mother into a hug and finally knows why she's crying.

On her bed is a box full of photos, ones he's only seen as a child. He tries to remember the date today and realizes what today was for her.

He felt awful for forgetting, knowing his mother couldn't be left alone especially today. _"You Idiot! How could I forget!"_

He pushed aside his thoughts and held his mother tightly. "It's alright, mum, I'm here."

"I miss him, Leon." Her voice sounds broken and small, it made Leon's heart stop.

"I know," Leon said as he looks at the box again and stares at the name written on the side next to hers.

'Elaine & Jacob Eldridge'

He sights as he pulls her closer. "I miss him too."


End file.
